MIA: Missing In Action
by plimzwibble
Summary: Santana and Finn are in the Army and one day Brittany and Rachel receive devastating news, Santana and Finn have gone missing and are believed to be dead. How do Brittany and Rachel deal? What about their kids? Are Santana and Finn really dead?Complete!
1. Prologue

Okay so this is the prologue chapter, the next chapter is when they actually go missing. Please review and let me know whether or not to continue and I will try and update ASAP.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was sitting at a cafe near her house with one of her best friends. If anyone had told either of them in high school that they would be best friends and serving in the Army together they would have laughed in their face. But it had happened since they were both in the same unit. They were stationed at Fort Monmouth, New Jersey and lived in Oceanport New Jersey. They had just been notified that they were being deployed in three days for Afghanistan. They were talking about how they were going to break the news to their wives and children.<p>

"How do I tell them I have to leave again, its just so hard. Brittany's face falls and the twins try and stay strong because they are 16 but baby Tony cried the last time all night." Santana said.

"I know San, Rachel tries to be okay, and Lea and Liam are always so hurt." Finn Hudson says from across the table.

Both of them stayed silent for a few minutes. They went everyday after work to this coffee shop together. They always walked in, in their Army uniforms, either green camo or dress blues. Today they were in their dress blues since they had been at a formal meeting.

"I think I'll tell B first then we'll tell the kids together. You should probably do the same, Rach is helpful." Santana said.

"Ya your probably right." Finn said waving over her shoulder to the owner of the coffee shop who they knew pretty well since they had been coming there every day for the past 7 years (except when they were deployed). He walked over to them.

"Hey, you two have a meeting today? Your in the dress blues." Kyle asked as he walked to their table. He noticed the looks on their faces and his fell. "Oh no, not again?"

"Unfortunately, we were just trying to figure out how to tell Rachel, Brittany and the kids." Finn said.

"Just be honest with them." Kyle said pulling up a chair. "How long this time?"

"Six months. We leave in three days." Santana said sadly.

"Well I will miss you guys, I'll let you go. Will I see you tomorrow?" Kyle asked.

"Ya we will come in and say goodbye." Finn said and they both rose and walked out to their cars.

"Well good look, I'll see you tomorrow Finn." Santana said as she got into her car. The whole way home she prayed that she could catch Brittany alone because she knew she would crumble as soon as she saw her. Santana pulled in the driveway and walked into her house quickly.

"Brittany?" she called out, her kids were no where to be seen.

"In the kitchen." Brittany called, Santana walked in seeing her wife sitting at the table looking through a cookbook.

"Where is everyone?" Santana asked, her voice cracked a little but Brittany didn't seem to notice.

"Mike took Tony to soccer practice and Shay is at the mall with her friends." Brittany said and she looked at Santana's face and immediately sensed that there was something wrong. She asked her next question nervously. "How did the meeting go?"

"B..." Santana said and her voice trailed off as she moved to sit next to Brittany. "Brittany I have to go back."

"What? NO!" Brittany said jumping up. "Why, why are they sending you back there AGAIN?"

"Britt, sweetie I don't have a choice. You know that I don't have a choice." Santana said standing up and pulling Brittany into an embrace. "Baby please don't cry."

"Sorry, I..its just...When do you leave?"

"Sunday. For six months." Santana said. She felt Brittany hug her tighter. "I'm sorry B."

Brittany and Santana stayed like that for a few minutes, hugging each other tightly. Brittany stepped away after a few minutes and told Santana to go change while she gave herself a moment to process everything she had learned. Santana came back down a few minutes later in sweatpants and a tank top. Brittany was sitting at the kitchen table, Santana sat beside her.

"How are we going to tell the kids?" Brittany said.

"We can take them out to dinner and tell them after." Santana suggested. Brittany nodded. "Brittany, are you mad at me?"

"At you, God no! I'm mad at the damn people who keep sending you away! I am so proud of you and what you are doing." Brittany said truthfully.

"Thank you B." Santana said "I'll call Shay and Mike and tell them to come home."

"Okay San."

Santana called her Mike who said that he and Tony would be home in about fifteen minutes, Shay said she'd be home in about ten. Brittany and Santana went into the living room to wait for their three children. The twins, Mike and Shay, were 16 and biologically Brittany's kids. Tony was 10 and was biologically Santana's son. All three spoke fluent spanish and had a mixture of their mothers personalities. Brittany now also spoke spanish, though not as good as her wife or children.

Santana turned on the TV, and it was on a music channel. The song that had just come on when Santana turned on the TV made them both smile. Songbird, by Fleetwood Mac was playing. Santana stood up and started singing along with the song to Brittany. Both of them flashed back to high school when Santana had sang the song to Brittany in the empty choir room of McKinley High.

"I still think you sing it better Santana." Brittany smiled and kissed her wife.

The door to the house burst open and all three Pierce-Lopez children came in. Tony was first sprinting into the living room. Mike and Shay came in after laughing at their younger brother.

"Hey Mom, Mami." Mike greeted.

"Okay, we are going out to eat. Where to?" Brittany asked giving her youngest son a hug.

"Applebee's duh!" Tony said.

Everyone laughed at the matter of factly way that Tony said that. They all piled into the car and went to dinner. Santana could barely look at her children. She was dreading telling them almost as much as she had been dreading telling her wife. When they had all finished their dinner and were waiting for their dessert Santana looked at Brittany who gave the slightest nod.

"Okay, hijos, escuchame." Santana said. "I need to tell you guys something important."

"Mami..." Mike said, she could tell by his face that he knew. Shay looked like she knew but didn't want to let herself believe it. Tony just looked confused by his siblings sad expressions.

"I have to go back to Afghanistan."

"Mami!" Mike repeated again.

"When do you go, how long?" Shay choked out.

"I leave on Sunday, I'll be gone for six months this time." Santana said, trying her best to stay strong. She took Brittany's hand. Their dessert arrived and the kids ate in silence. Once they were done and paid they drove home in relative silence. Once they made it home all three kids ran straight into their rooms. Santana sighed, they had taken it just as she had feared.

"Go talk to them babe, they are just scared, I'm scared. Though you do look super hot with a gun." Brittany said and Santana laughed before going into her youngest son's room.

"Tony. Baby can we talk?"

"Yes." he said sadly.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"I don't like when you go away Mami, I miss you so much and I get scared." Tony said.

"Baby, you can write me letters and you know I always call whenever I can and Uncle Finn will protect me!" Santana said and then jumped on her sons bed and started to tickle him. "Now you go to sleep hijo and don't be sad or scared. You have to get up early for school."

"But Mami, I don't wanta go to school."

"Ha! Anthony Pierce-Lopez, you are going to school!" Santana said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned out the light so he could go to sleep.

Next she decided to see her daughter. She could hear the music coming from her room. She knocked on the door and heard her daughter tell her to come in. Shay was lying in her pajamas on her bed listening to some Adele.

"Hey baby." Santana said sitting next to her.

"Hi Mami." she said giving Santana a hug.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't want you to leave again Mami." Shay said quietly.

"I know baby I know, but I have to, I don't have a choice okay."

"I know. I'm good, go be with Mom, she needs you now."

"I'm gonna talk to Mike then I am going to be with my Britt Britt." Santana said kissing her daughter's cheek and going to her eldest son's room.

"Hi Mami." Mike said as Santana sat down next to him. He had been rereading the fifth Harry Potter book, it was something he did when he was upset.

"You seriously could recite Order of the Phoenix backwards Michael do you know that?" Santana joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Mami, I'll watch over Mom. Because she is a mess when your gone. She is so afraid, she flinches every time the phone rings or someone knocks or rings the doorbell. I will take care of everyone, Shay and Tony too don't worry I have got it Mami." Mike said. Santana smiled widely and enveloped her son in a huge bear hug.

"I love you baby. Now try and get some rest." Santana said.

"Te amo tambien, Mami." Mike called at her as she left his room.

Santana found Brittany sitting on the couch watching reruns of Friends. She looked up as Santana entered and motioned for her to come sit beside her. Santana lay down on the couch and put her head in Brittany's lap.

"So, how did it go?" Brittany asked as she stroked Santana's hair.

"They are upset and scared but I don't blame them. I'm upset and scared too." Santana said. "Mike says that he is going to look after you and Shay and Tony for me while I am gone."

Brittany laughed at this. Mike was so much like Santana. He was extremely protective of the ones that he loved and was not afraid to protect them by any means necessary. "Good" Brittany said.

"Now B, you need to talk to me, you and I haven't really talked about this," Santana said sitting and facing the blonde.

"Well what is there to say, I am terrified and upset and I am going to miss you so much Santana, I hate being here when you leave. I feel alone, I know I have the kids but its just not complete without you."

"Brittany I miss you everyday that I am away from you. We have been together forever, since we were like three we have been together nearly everyday since then." Santana said. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I just want you to hold me." Brittany said. Santana nodded and led Brittany to their room, were she held her and sang to her.

Brittany cried herself to sleep. Santana stroked her hair and listened to her wife's breathing even out signaling that she had fallen asleep. Santana closed her eyes once she was sure that Brittany was asleep. Sleep didn't come for a long time though and she felt that when her alarm went off she had just closed her eyes.

"San, sweetie time to get up." Brittany said shaking her slightly.

"Humph." Santana groaned as she rolled out of bed. She took a quick shower and dressed in her green camo then went to the kitchen. Brittany was in the kitchen making coffee. Tony was eating cereal with Mike and Shay was sleepily making her lunch.

"Morning." Santana said and kissed all three of her children on the top of the head then kissed her wife's cheek. "Mike, Shay I need you to pick Tony up from school, Mom and I are going to the city with Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel tonight. I'll leave you money for pizza."

"Sure Mami, we have to go, come on Tony we'll give you a ride to school." Mike said. All three children hugged their mothers and ran out the door.

"San, you should probably get going you don't want to be late." Brittany said.

"Britt, I know that your sad, but please please please don't be mad at me." Santana pleaded.

"Santana Lopez! I am not mad at you. How could you think that?" Brittany said shocked at her wife.

"Britt, you haven't talked to me all morning."

"Santana, I am not mad at you, I am mad at the situation. I hate it when you have to go away. It kills me to wake up and not have you there, or to see the kids try and be so strong for me when I know that they are dying on the inside. I hate how I flinch every time the phone rings or someone comes to the door." Brittany said, Santana pulled her into her arms.

"Its going to be okay Brittany, I always come back, always." Santana said.

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I know, you know I hate going and being away from you."

"I know, now you really have to go. I love you and you can pick me up here at about 4, I'll leave the kids money for pizza." Brittany said.

"Love you too Britt-Britt." Santana said with a wink, Brittany laughed at the use of her old high school nickname.

Santana left and drove to the building where her unit was based out of. She parked her car next to Finn's like she did everyday and saw him sitting on the bench outside waiting for her. She walked up to him and he stood up.

"Morning Santana." he said as they made their way into the building.

"How'd it go last night?"

"Lea and Liam took it better than I thought they would. Rachel well she took it they way she always does you know. What about you?"

"It was awful, I told Britt when I got home and then we took the kids out to dinner and I told them and when we got home they all locked themselves in their rooms. I talked to them and then they calmed down. Brittany cried herself to sleep last night."

"God, I hate this. But I told Rach that we were going to the city tonight, are you guys coming?"

"Ya I told Britt I would pick her up at four and we're leaving pizza money for the kids." Santana said, they had arrived to their floor.

"Lopez! Hudson!" the heard Captain O'Malley yelling at them.

XX

Sunday came much to quickly. It was early Sunday morning and Brittany was lying wide awake in bed, she glanced over at Santana who was sleeping peacefully. Friday night they had gone in to New York City with Rachel and Finn. Saturday they had spent the whole day with their kids. Saturday night Brittany had watched as Santana intently packed her bags, checked to make sure she had everything and much to Brittany's horror cleaned her guns and knives. Now Brittany was staring at Santana dreading when in the coming minutes the alarm would go off and they would have to wake their kids and make the short drive to the air field.

The alarm clock ripped through the silence of the room. Santana stirred and smacked the alarm clock harder than necessary, which made Brittany laugh and think of how Santana did that in high school. Brittany quickly got out of the bed and shook Santana awake.

"Santana, you have to get up." Brittany said softly. Santana slowly sat up. She smiled sadly at Brittany and stood up and hugged her tightly. After a few moments Brittany stepped out of the hug. "I'm going to wake up the kids, you need to get ready."

Forty five minutes later they were at the air field standing with Finn, Rachel, Lea and Liam. They were talking but kept looking towards the big clock.

"Its time to board the plane!" Captain O'Malley yelled over the rumble of the Army officers and their families. Everyone in the field visibly tensed up.

"Tony come here and give Mami a hug." Santana said. Tony ran and jumped into her arms. She hugged him tightly. "Promise me you'll be good for your Mom, mijo."

"Te prometo, Madre, te amo madre te amo." Tony said as he hugged her tightly.

"Yo tambien te quiero bebe, te amo demasiado." Santana said, she could feel the tears forming already. Tony stepped away and Santana faced her daughter.

"Mami!" she cried and flung herself into Santana's arms and clung to her for dear life.

"Be good baby, be good Shay. You need to help Mom out okay," Santana said hugging her daughter tightly.

"I will Madre, te prometo." she said in Spanglish. Santana hugged her for another moment before turning to her oldest son.

"Michael," she said "Ven aqui."

"Mami, I love you."

"I love you too Mike, make sure you take care of your Mother please, help her out in any way you can. Your Aunt Rachel too, Lea and Liam are so young." Santana said hugging her son, who was taller than her. He looked like he was trying his hardest not to cry. After a minute he pulled away.

"I love you too Mami, I promise I will take care of Mom." he said.

Santana then turned to the Hudson's. They said good bye in the same order every time Santana and Finn went away. First their kids, then each others kids, then Santana would say goodbye to Rachel while Finn said goodbye to Brittany then Santana would say her goodbyes to Brittany while Finn did the same with Rachel.

"Auntie Tana! I'll miss you." 8 year old Liam said as he gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you too Liam." she said and then she hugged the 11 year old Lea. "Bye bye Lee."

"Bye Tana, take care of my Daddy." she said and then ran over to Tony.

Santana smiled sadly as she saw all five children standing together. Liam and Lea were with Tony and Mike had his arms around his twin sister, Shay while she cried. Finn was talking to Brittany and Santana walked over to Rachel.

"Rachel, please take care of my Brittany." she said.

"I always do, just make sure both you and Finn come home."

"I always do," Santana said with a laugh as she hugged Rachel. "Bye Rachel."

"Bye Santana, good luck." Rachel said and they pulled apart. Santana gave her one last smile and walked over ot Brittany.

"Brittany." she cried as she fell into her wife's arms. "I love you so much, B."

"I love you too San." Brittany said.

They stayed like that for a few moments before they had to pull apart because they heard the planes engine start up. That was a signal to all the officers and their families that they had only a few minutes left. Santana kissed Brittany passionately for a few moments.

"I have to go." Santana breathed. She gave her wife one last hug and peck on the lips. "I love you Brittany."

"I love you too Santana." Brittany said.

Santana picked up her bag and with one last glance at her wife and kids started to walk towards the plane. Finn caught up with her and they walked together. They both waved before they boarded the plane. Brittany and Rachel stood there with their kids until the plane was gone out of sight in the sky.


	2. Missing

Alrighty here is chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy it, please review!

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Santana and Finn had left for Afghanistan. Today Brittany had the day off from work. She was a dance teacher and occasionally choreographed dances for local plays. She absolutely loved her job, especially when Santana was away, it was so easy for her to just throw herself into her work. But it was days like this, when she had the day off, that she did the majority of her worrying because she had too much time to think. The kids were at school and she was alone in their house.<p>

Brittany was on the computer checking her flight arrangements for the weekend. The annual New Directions reunion. This would be the third one that Brittany would attend without Santana. She had missed three due to deployments, as had Finn. Brittany and Rachel were flying in together with the kids. Brittany planned on bringing the kids to her mothers house and then before leaving Lima, bringing them to the Lopez's house.

In the two weeks that Santana had been gone they still hadn't heard from her. Brittany sat on the couch with the news on, but she wasn't really watching it. She had just finished confirming hers and Rachel's flights and thought she should call her and let her know. She picked up the phone and it started ringing. She glanced at the number and took a deep breath before she answered.

"Hello." she said nervously as she did every time she saw a military number when Santana was away.

"Brittany! I knew you had today off!" came her wife's excited voice on the other end.

Brittany let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Santana, I haven't heard your voice in two weeks! Why haven't you called yet. Mike, Shay and Tony are going nuts they have all already each sent you a letter that should be getting to you any day now."

"Today is the first chance we have had to use the phones. We have been doing a lot of patrols." Santana said and Brittany winced at the thought of Santana walking around the desert with a gun looking for enemies.

"Well I'm glad that I get to talk to you any time. The reunion is this weekend. We are leaving tomorrow so we will be in Lima for the next four days."

"I can't believe that I am missing another one!" Santana said and she sounded upset.

"Don't worry about it Baby, they understand." Brittany said. "Maybe you and Finn can call during the reunion."

"Ya, we will try." Santana said.

"Do you think that you can call again tonight to talk to the kids? Mike has seriously read all seven Harry Potter books at least once and I think I saw him starting Sorcerer's Stone again this morning. Shay has been singing Adele at the top of her lungs, and Tony has been watching way to much SpongeBob, I had to turn it off and you know how much I love SpongeBob." Brittany said, all of those things signaled that her kids were worried and or upset.

"Ya I will try, but I have to go now, B. I have to run a patrol with Finn."

"Okay babe, be careful please. Tell Finn I said hello. I love you so much Santana."

"I love you too Brittany. I will try and talk to you tonight. I love you. Bye." Santana said and reluctantly hung up the phone.

That night after dinner while Brittany was watching SpongeBob with Tony and Shay and Mike was reading Sorcerer's Stone the phone rang. Mike bounded off the chair and sprinted into the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Michael Pierce-Lopez?" Santana said.

"Mami!" Mike said joyously. Shay and Tony looked up quickly and smiled at Brittany.

"How are you mijo?"

"Alright Mami, what about you? Are you okay?"

"I am fine baby boy, but Mom says that you have been doing some Sirius Harry Potter reading lately. Did you get my joke?" Santana said with a laugh at her own play on words.

"Ay dios Madre. Yes but you know that is what I do. I am fine, seriously, no pun intended." Mike said and heard his mother laugh.

"Mike I love you baby, I don't have much time so can I talk to Shay?"

"Si Madre, te amo tambien." Mike said "Bye Mami!" he said and then passed the phone to his sister.

"Hola Madre." Shay said into the phone.

"Hello baby girl, how are you doing?"

"I am good, I am getting really good at singing Set Fire to the Rain! My teacher says that I am close to perfect and that I am singing it at Regionals! Mike is jealous that I am getting a solo!" Shay said and Santana could feel the smile in her voice.

"Thats great Shay! I am so proud of you! I always sang Adele in high school. I sang Someone Like You with you Auntie Mercedes at Nationals when we won in our senior year."

"Thats awesome Mami!"

"I need to talk to Tony know baby, I don't have much time left on the phone. Te amo bebe." Santana said.

"Love you too Mami!" Shay said and passed the phone to her younger brother.

"MAMI!" Tony said loudly making his mothers and brother and sister laugh. "I miss you so much Mami!"

"I miss you too mijo. How are you little man?" Santana asked.

"I am good."

"Mom said that you have been watching too much SpongeBob again. Is that true?"

"Maybe, I love you bye here is Mom." Tony said hurriedly and threw the phone at Brittany.

"What did you say to Tony?" Brittany said laughing at her sons antics. He was just like her.

"I asked him how much SpongeBob he has been watching lately." Santana laughed. "I have to go anyway B, I love you. Have a good flight! Tell everyone I say hello if I can't call. I love you my Brittany! Te amo mi amor!"

"I love you too Santana." Brittany said.

XX

It was Saturday night. Brittany was in Lima standing in the familiar house. She was at the Lopez's house. Mike, Shay and Tony were staying the night. Brittany would be going to Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's house after for the reunion and then back to her mothers house.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lopez." Brittany said as she hugged her mother in law and watched her kids run in to find their Abuelo.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. I have known you for 35 years now. I have told you for 35 years to call me Sandra." Santana's mother said laughing.

"Sorry Mrs.- Sandra. I guess old habits die hard." Brittany said with a smile.

"Well you should be going Brittany. I will see you in the morning. Have fun at the reunion. Tell your mother I said hello!" Sandra said and hugged Brittany again before shoving her back out the door.

Brittany laughed at Santana's mother while she drove the short distance to Mr. Schuester's house. She parked on the street. She could tell that she was probably the last one there due to the amount of cars on the street. She ran up to the door and rang the bell. She was greeted by Mr. Schue who gave her a huge hug.

"Brittany! So glad to see you. Sorry that Santana couldn't be here tonight." he said leading her into the living room where they had always had their reunion parties.

When she entered the room she saw so many familiar faces. Kurt and Blaine were sitting near Puck and Quinn. Also in the room were Rachel, Artie, Mercedes, Mike and Tina. Sam was there too and even Rory had flown in from Ireland this year. Brittany hugged everyone and Ms. Pillsbury, or Mrs. Schuester when she entered the room.

They ate dinner, take out from Breadstix, and caught up. They all talked but this is the first time that they had all been together for the first time in a year, all except Santana and Finn of course. After dinner and dessert and a few jokes about Santana and how pissed she would be she was missing out on breadsticks, they went back into the living room and all sat together around the TV to watch the DVD of them at Nationals in 2012 when they won.

About half way through Mercedes and Santana's version of Someone Like You the doorbell rang and Mr. Schue ran out of the room to get it, it was late. He came back, but he wasn't alone. With him was the person that no Army spouse ever wants to see. He was dressed in all white.

"Mrs. Pierce, Mrs. Hudson. Can I speak with you please." he said in a deep calming voice.

"You can tell us here." Rachel said. Both she and Brittany had stood up when they saw him enter the room with Will.

"I am really sorry that I have to tell you two this, but earlier today a helicopter with Captain Thomas O'Malley, and Officers Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson was shot down by enemy forces. When US forces arrived on scene, Captain O'Malley was dead and Officers Lopez and Hudson were no where in sight. We believe that they have been taken captive. If they haven't well, the chances of survival in the desert in no mans land like that is sadly very slim. But at the moment they are both labeled as MIA, missing in action." he said. "I am sorry. I will leave you with your friends."

The room was silent, the man left and they heard him drive away. Every head in the room was moving, looking between Brittany and Rachel. No one knew what to say. Rachel left the house without a word to any of them and drove away.

"I have to go." was all Brittany said and she ran to her car and drove quickly back to her mothers house.

Her mother was sitting in the living when Brittany burst into the house, tears flowing freely and quickly down her cheeks.

"Brittany, what..." her mother said and Brittany collapsed into her mothers comforting embrace.

"She's missing Mom. She is missing, she might be dead." Brittany sobbed.

"Shhh. Shh, it'll be okay, you don't know that Britt." her mother said trying to comfort her daughter.

"Mom, how do I tell the kids?"


	3. Telling the Kids

Hey guys I know it has been a really long time, but my internet has been down and I just got it fixed today, I have two more chapters after this one written out so I will be updating pretty quickly. So I have seen a lot of other people doing this so I thought I would try writing an answer to all my reviews from the previous chapter!

**Shumer- haha, here is chapter 3 :)**

**M- sorry, didn't mean to make you cry, but I suppose that says something about my writing ability**

**Very Big Fan- glad you are enjoying the story**

**crazyfornaya- I hope that I am capturing the essence of fear well enough, if not please do tell I would love your input**

**alopez208- awww, thank you! I'm glad you like and I seriously didn't mean to make everyone cry!**

Okay guys please review! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Molly Pierce sat in the living room of her house staring at her daughter who had finally fallen asleep. Molly looked at Brittany, she was distraught, she had just received some of the worst news of her life. This was in a way worse than when Brittany was 13 and her father had died because at least when Mr. Pierce had died Santana was there to comfort her. Through all of the bad times in Brittany's life Santana had always been there. Now, Santana couldn't be there for her because it was her that the bad news was about.<p>

Mrs. Pierce was also extremely distraught, she had thought of Santana as her own daughter for about 35 years since Brittany had meet Santana in pre school. Santana had practically lived in the Pierce household during the girls high school years. She had her own room, though she hardly used it. Santana had told Molly, or Mama Molly or M&M as she called her, that she had thought of her as more of a mother too her than her own. High school had been a tough time for Santana with her family, though they had eventually come around and were close again now, they hadn't been as accepting as Molly when the girls were in high school.

Molly thought about giving Sandra Lopez a call and warning her before Brittany made it over there, but then decided against it because it was probably something that she needed to hear from Brittany if she didn't already know. Molly looked at the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock and figured that she would let Brittany sleep a little while longer before waking her up to get the kids. Molly smiled as a memory flooded her head, she was sitting in the same chair she was now in the living room.

_Molly had been watching TV in the living room, she could hear Brittany and Santana in the kitchen, it was their senior year of high school. They had just come home from Glee Club practice. Molly loved that the girls were in Glee Club, she always knew that being on the Cheerios had made them happy but when she saw them performing with the Glee Club or when they were with their friends from the club they were happy, happier then when they were with their fellow Cheerios. She knew that they had been having some issues and were now members of the Troubletones, secretly Molly was rooting for the New Directions to win Sectionals because she knew that was the only way that Brittany and Santana and even Mercedes would go back and they were a family. Molly had been so deep in thought about the girls Glee Club situation that she hadn't even heard them enter the room._

_ "Uh Mom?" Brittany said, she and Santana were standing in front of her, pinkies locked._

_ "What's up girls?" Molly asked._

_ "Well there was something that we wanted to talk to you about Mrs. Pierce." Santana said as they sat down. Molly knew it was serious because Santana had called her Mrs. Pierce and not Mama Molly or M&M._

_ "What is it girls? Are either of you pregnant because I will beat you?" Molly said semi-jokingly because she was pretty sure that neither of the girls had to worry about getting pregnant._

_ "Well-" Brittany started and then looked confused as she was unsure of how to go on with what she was saying and looked to the darker haired girl next to her for help._

_ "First, no neither of us are pregnant!" Santana said realizing that Molly looked tense at the way Brittany had responded to her mothers joke. Molly sighed in relief at Santana's words._

_ "Then what is it? Please the suspense is killing me here." _

_ "Well I have to tell you something Mama Molly, I...I am a lesbian." Santana said, she visibly winced as she said the words aloud. Brittany took her hand and patted it before intertwining their fingers._

_ "And I am bicurios!" Brittany said and Molly looked confused for a moment._

_ "Bisexual, Britt, bisexual." Santana whispered and Brittany nodded. "And we are together now, officially as a couple."_

_ "Oh, thats it." Molly said._

_ "What do you mean?" Brittany said and this time she wasn't the only one who looked confused. _

_ "Oh come on girls! I have known for years! You two aren't very quite! You are very obvious, I think I have known that you two would end up together since you were about 7."_

_ "But, I didn't even know until last year!" Santana said shocked._

_ "Really? Last year! Wow." Molly had said with a little laugh._

"Mom." Brittany said from the couch jerking Molly from the memory.

"Hi Sweetie, how are you?"

"Awful. I still don't know how I am supposed to break this to my children. This is going to kill them! Michael will have read the entire Harry Potter series front to back in the next day and a half! Shay will have sang every depressing song that has ever been written by Adele and have them pitch perfect by Tuesday and Anthony will have watched every episode of SpongeBob ever made!" Brittany said as she began pacing the living room. She looked like crap, her eyes were red and puffy. Her face was pale and she had a broken look on her face.

"Sweetie I know that it is hard and I know that you don't want to do this but it is something that they need to hear from their mother. I will go with you if you want. You are going to have to tell Sandra and Emilio as well."

"I need you to come with me. I will tell Sandra and Emilio first and then I will tell Michael, Shay and Anthony." Brittany said, she was so stressed and upset that she was using her children's full names.

They both got into the car and drove the short distance to the Lopez household in complete silence apart from Brittany's occasional sniffle. When they got there Molly pulled the car up in the back of the driveway and Brittany drew a shaky breath before the two of them stepped out of the car. They walked to the front door and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

"Brittany! Molly!" Sandra said excitedly pulling them both in for hugs, she didn't even notice Brittany's dark circle and broken expression.

"Hello Sandra, where are the grandkids? Brittany needs to speak with you and Emilio in private for a few moments." Molly said.

"Tony and Mike are watching SpongeBob and Shay is helping Emilio with breakfast, Brittany come with me." Sandra said and her face fell when she finally noticed Brittany's expression.

"Okay." she said simply and followed her mother in law into the seldom used dinning room.

"Emilio! Ven aqui! Brittany esta aqui y ella necesita hablar con nosotros!" Sandra called to her husband. Emilio entered the room a few moments later looking worried.

"Brittany what is going on? What is wrong?" Emilio asked. Brittany took another deep breath before answering her father in laws question.

"She is missing! They told me last night, they think that she is dead!" Brittany choked out, trying as hard as she could to keep the tears in at least until she talked to her children.

"What? No!" Sandra sobbed, Emilio stood in shock.

Brittany gave both of them lasting hugs and felt the tears coming and with no plausible way to stop them she just let them come. When she pulled back Emilio took his wife into his arms and told Brittany to go be with her children. Brittany took a moment and made her best attempt to compose herself and then walked into the Lopez's living room were she found her mother and three children sitting, the kids all looked worried they knew that something was wrong by the look on their mother's face when she came in the room.

"Mommy?" Shay said sadly as Brittany looked at her three babies. Molly noted that Shay had called Brittany Mommy, something that the Pierce-Lopez children rarely did. Most people thought that it was because Mami and Mommy were too close but the accent with which the Pierce-Lopez kids said Mami made it easy to distinguish between the two.

"Sit down Baby, I need to talk with you guys." Brittany said, she had no idea where this sudden control of her emotions was coming from. "So last night I was at my party and a chaplain came to talk with me and Auntie Rachel."

"Oh no." Mike breathed out.

"He told me that Mami and Uncle Finn were on a helicopter which was shot down and when the reinforcements got there Mami and Uncle Finn were gone, they couldn't find them. They think that they were either taken hostage or that they are d-d-dead." Brittany said her voice cracking on the last word.

The kids reactions were worse than she imagined. Tony immediately started to sob and ran into Brittany's arms crying "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." Shay sat for a moment and let the words sink in before joining her younger brother in sobbing in Brittany's arms. Worst of all was Mike. He sat on the sofa, not moving with an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't speak, he didn't cry he barely even moved.

After about an hour Tony and Shay had both fallen asleep, exhausted from all the crying they had done. Emilio and Sandra had made there way into the living room. Both had stopped crying but had red puffy eyes like Brittany had had. Brittany had put her son and daughter carefully in the chair that she had been sitting in and looked at her own mother who was also crying. Mike sat there, he hadn't moved from in the past hour.

"Mike." Brittany said, as soon as she said his name he simply got up and walked from the room, the front door slamming behind him. Brittany quickly got up and followed her son out. He was sitting on the last step leading to the door. He sat with them same expressionless face as before.

"Honey, you need to talk to me." Brittany said gently.

"I can't. If I talk I will cry and I told Mami that I would be strong for you no matter what." Mike said stiffly.

"Baby you need to let it out. Just let it all out, you don't have to be strong for me. I need to be strong for you." Brittany said and she pulled her son in for and embrace.

Mike stood there for a moment as if arguing with himself over whether or not to give in to his emotions. After about a minute he fell into his mothers embrace and let the tears flow freely. There he stood, sobbing in his mothers arms.


	4. Memories

Hey guys, told you I'd update soon! This chapter is mainly flashback but I still hope it is good.

**M- thanks for saying I'm a good writer means a lot. I am really glad you like the story and the next chapter is all Santana and Finn!**

**BumbaMumbaJimJams- First off I love your name! haha I love that you think height has an effect on whether or not someone can die. You will find out in the next chapter what is going on with Santana and Finn.**

**Santana98- Damn! I keep making people cry sorry about that!**

**lileyfan1415- I am one for the suspenseful stories, glad you are enjoying the story. The next chapter is Santana and Finn**

**anonymous- glad you like it sorry about the tears. I'm not sure at the moment how many chapters I will write, I'm just going to see where the story takes me.**

**crazyfornaya- I really like Mike, he is my favorite of the three kids. I will try and add more of Rachel and her kids and I will have some other familiar faces reappearing soon. I am glad that you enjoy this story. I also wanted to thank you for taking the time for writing such long reviews, they make me happy!**

Enjoy, Review!

* * *

><p>Brittany was exhausted. She had had one hell of a weekend, it was now Monday. She had called in to work and explained what had happened and they had given her the week off. She of course had been grateful at the time but now wished she had gone to work. She was all alone the kids had opted on going to school, leaving her in the large house all alone.<p>

Brittany had almost been hesitant to send her children to school today. She knew that they were extremely upset, as was she. Brittany was worried that the kids at school wouldn't understand and then she remembered that their schools weren't like the ones that she and Santana had attended when they were living in Lima. The high school that Shay and Mike went to and the elementary school that Tony went to were all on-base schools. All of the children that went to those schools had at least one parent in the Army.

Once she realized that she realized that the teachers would already know, every soldier on base would already know therefore every kid on base would know. That meant that at least for now both the Pierce-Lopez children and Hudson children would be left alone and not picked on or bullied. Brittany was glad that her kids would have people to talk to that understood what they were going through.

Brittany walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. She decided that mind numbing TV was just what she needed. When she flicked the TV on the 12 o'clock news had just started. She winced at the headlining story.

"And now for today's main story, three US soldiers were involved in a helicopter incident on Friday night. Captain Thomas O'Malley and Officers Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson were on a helicopter when it was shot down by Afghani forces. When US forces arrived on scene Captain O'Malley was deceased and Officers Lopez and Hudson were no where in sight. The two are at the moment listed as MIA, though a source tells us that there is no way that the two were able to escape the crash uninjured and more there was no way that they could survive for long in the desert unassisted. This event certainly is a tragedy we will keep you updated with more information when it becomes available. In other news..." The local broadcaster said into the camera.

Brittany quickly changed the channel to Grey's Anatomy reruns and zoned out. The episode after Callie got into the car accident was on, that was the musical episode. Brittany found herself singing along with the songs. Once the episode ended she decided since she desperately needed to see Santana and she hadn't finished watching it at Mr. Schue's that she would watch the DVD of the New Directions at the 2012 National's competition. She pulled out the copy and popped it in the DVD player. Once it started she found herself lost in her memories of that day.

_The New Directions were in the green room before they would take the stage for the final performance in the showcase portion of the competition. They had advanced to the top ten easily, but this next stage wasn't going to be simple they had to pull out their big guns because there were new requirements. Each team had to have a solo, a duet that didn't include the soloist and two group numbers._

_ Mr. Schue had already prepared them for this stage. He said that he wanted to be prepared if they made it that far, which they had. He had decided that they would do songs that they had perfected over the last year or three years. For the solo he had chosen Rachel to sing, Don't Rain on my Parade. The duet was going to be Mercedes and Santana singing Someone Like You. The two group numbers were going to be Don't Stop Believin' and We Are Young. The judges had specifically said that the songs were all to be from different artists and unrelated to show diversity. The New Directions would be going last with their four songs from Barbara Streisand, Adele, Journey and Fun. They were also excited because they were to sing the entire song, not just a cut of it._

_ There were 15 minutes to their performance and everyone sat in groups of two or three. Mr. Schue had stepped out to watch the last performance and give them some time alone. Brittany and Santana were sitting in one of the corners away from most people. The closest people to them were Mike, Tina and Rory. But they weren't listening or had enough class to pretend otherwise._

_ "I don't want to do this." Brittany said out of nowhere._

_ "Why Britt? You and Mike get showcase your ridiculous dance moves at Nationals! Are you nervous?" Santana asked._

_ "No, I'm not nervous I am really excited actually. The only time I feel smart is when I dance. But I don't want to do this because the second we finish performing high school is done, thats it. I was okay at graduation because I knew I still had this but after today it is over, done, no more New Directions!" Brittany said and she looked on the verge of tears._

_ "Britt listen, high school may be over but you told me last year, Glee Club is a family and families stick together. Don't worry we will keep in touch with everyone I will make sure." Santana said._

_ "What about you and me? People say that relationships that happen during high school never last." Brittany said quietly and somewhat shyly._

_ "B, I promise you that I be with you forever."_

_ "Really, forever San?"_

_ "Really. I love you Brittany."_

_ "I love you too Santana." Brittany said with a smile._

_ "Okay come on guys we are on in three minutes!" Mr. Schue said running into the room excitedly._

_ The New Directions at the moment included 15 members at that moment and all their names were included in the introduction._

_ "Ladies and Gentleman, for the final performance of the evening we have the New Directions from William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio. The New Directions include; Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Rory Flannigan, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Sugar Motta, Brittany Pierce, and Noah "Puck" Puckerman. The New Directions are directed by William Schuester. The solo that will be performed is Don't Rain on my Parade by Barbara Streisand and will be performed today by Rachel Berry. The Duet will be Someone Like You by Adele and will be performed by Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez. The two group numbers will be Journey's Don't Stop Believin' and We Are Young by Fun. Ladies and Gentleman, the New Directions!" the announcer called and the opening notes to Don't Rain on my parade began._

_ "Don't tell me not live just sit and putter, life's candy and the suns a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!" Rachel began singing and she sang the entire song beautifully. The crowd exploded on her last long note. By the time she had finished the whole New Directions had filed on stage._

_ The opening music to Someone Like You filled the stage and Santana took a deep breath before stepping forward and beginning without Mercedes at first._

_ "I heard that you meet your settled down, that you found a girl and your married now, I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things I couldn't give to you." Santana started._

_ "Old friend, why are you so shy, ain't like you to hold back or hide from a light. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it. I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded that for me it isn't over." Mercedes joined in._

_ "Never mind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you. Don't forget me I beg I remember you saying sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead yaaaa!" They sang together._

_ They finished the singing the song together and if the crowd was going crazy after Rachel sang they were even crazier now after Santana and Mercedes' beautiful rendition of the classic Adele song. They then ran to their places on stage and Finn began to sing Don't Stop Believin'._

_ "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere." Finn began_

_ "Just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere." Rachel joined in._

_ "A singer in a smokey room." Puck sang._

_ "The smell of wine and cheap perfume." Santana sang._

_ "For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on." The two sang together._

_ Once they made it through that song, better than they had ever done before with Mercedes absolutely killing the last note of it seemed that the crowd could not get any louder. They all quickly moved to their positions for their grand finally. The song had become an important song to the New Directions, it was the song they sang when they all came back together. This would be the song were Mike and Brittany would show of their ridiculous dance moves and they just waited for the music to start and Rachel to start singing._

_ "Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight, my friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state. My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar, my seats been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar and." Rachel began singing and Mike and Brittany began a beautifully choreographed routine._

_ "I know I gave it to you months ago, I know your trying to forget. But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies, you know, I'm trying hard to take it back." Finn sang to his girlfriend._

_ Sam joined in then, "So if by the time the bar closes."_

_ Quinn joined Sam, "And you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home"_

_ "Tonight we are young!" Everyone sang. "So lets set the world on fire! We can burn brighter than the sun."_

_ "Tonight we are young." sang Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Sugar. "So lets set the world on fire! We can burn brighter than the sun!"_

_ "Now I know that I'm not all that you got. I guess that I, I just thought maybe we can find a ways to fall apart." Santana sang._

_ "But our friends are back, so lets raise a cup, cause I found someone to carry me home." Rachel answered._

_ "Tonight we are young. So lets set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun." Everyone sang._

_ "Tonight we are young. So lets set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun." sang Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Sugar._

_ "We are young." Everyone else echoed back._

_ "Carry me home tonight, just carry me home tonight. Carry me home tonight, just carry home tonight." Quinn sang and kept repeating it while Finn sang_

_ "The world is on my side, I have no reason to run, so will someone come and carry me home tonight."_

_ "The end is never right, well I can hear the choir, so will someone come and carry me home tonight." Santana sang_

_ "Tonight we are young." Rachel sang._

_ "So lets set the world on fire." Finn joined_

_ "We can burn brighter than the sun, we are young. Tonight we are young so lets set the world on fire we can burn brighter than the sun." they all sang together._

_ "So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home tonight!" Finn and Rachel closed out the song._

_ After that the crowd had gone insane. The New Directions had jumped up and down, adrenaline pumping from their performance. After a few minutes the were ushered off the stage and sent back to their green room to wait for the final standings. No one really said anything in the room, actually the only person who had said anything at all was Mr. Schuester. He had spoken once, when he came in and that was all._

_ "Guys! That was incredible! You have never sounded better, Rachel you were Barbara tonight! Mercedes, Santana I would've sworn Adele was just singing to me. Don't Stop Believing sounded better than it has in three years and you just killed We Are Young! I am so proud of you guys! And I want you to know, even if we don't win tonight, that I am all still so proud of you. And to all you seniors that are done, please don't give up. You are all so talented and we will keep in touch. Every year from now on I am going to host a two day reunion party! It will start next year, I'll probably have it around Sectionals time so you can come and show your support! Well now that I have said my bit, I will be quiet and we can wait, if anyone else has anything to say than the floor is yours." Will said. No one, not even Rachel got up to say anything, they were all so nervous. More so than they had been the previous year._

_ "Will our top ten show choirs please make their way to the stage!" A booming voice said through the PA system._

_ The New Directions shuffled on stage and stood together on stage. Santana had taken Brittany's hand and had her face buried in Brittany's shoulder due to her nerves. The announcer started with tenth place, and then moved to ninth, then eighth, then seventh, then sixth, and fifth and fourth, then third. With each place Santana gripped Brittany's hand tighter, she seemed ready to explode with excitement at any moment._

_ "And now, the moment that you have all been waiting for, your 2012 National Show Choir Champions are, THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" he yelled into the microphone._

_ The crowd went nuts before anyone in the New Directions could react, then they were all screaming and jumping and hugging. Brittany said she would remember what happened next for the rest of her life. Santana had hugged her tightly for a moment and then on stage in front of everyone she had kissed her! Then she had pulled back smiled and dragged Brittany over to lift up the trophy._

Brittany snapped back to reality when she realized that she had been daydreaming for over an hour and the DVD had stopped fifteen minutes ago. Brittany sighed at the happy memory and then walked over to the TV and took the DVD out of the player and put it carefully away. She flicked the TV back to the news to see if she could get the weather for the next week when she heard it.

"This just in, we have breaking news in the case of the two missing Army officers in Afghanistan, Officers Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson..." the newscaster said.


	5. Santana and Finn

Hey guys! So here is the chapter with Santana and Finn for you :)

**BumbaMumbaJimJams- haha i was just messing with you :) You have to get used to it with me I love leaving cliffhangers**

**lileyfan1415- Glad that you liked the flashback I was worried about that.**

**unknown- yes, yes I am the master of cliffhangers, all of my stories include them.**

**Buttercup- haha I know that is a lot of SpongeBob, haha**

**M- I am glad that you enjoyed the flashback, yes the cliffhanger was necessary.**

**sfdc- You won't find out til next chapter :)**

**NayaandHeather- haha, i am sorry**

**Ryoko05- yes indeed**

**Cadet- I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Thank you for clarifying that for me because to be honest I have no idea how the military works haha. I will definitely add a flashback or mention the OCS in future chapters. Thanks and please let me know if I mess anything like that up again, I try to be as legit as possible.**

**anonymous- yay! no tears is a good thing!**

Okay so just so everyone knows I love to leave everyone on cliffhangers. The majority of my stories include them so you can expect them :) Please review!

* * *

><p>"We've been hit! We're going down! Brace for impact!" Captain O'Malley called back to Santana and Finn who were in the back of the helicopter that he was flying.<p>

"Fuck!" Santana yelled as the helicopter lurched sideways and began falling towards the ground at an alarming pace. Santana quickly got into the position that she had been taught for crash landings on a helicopter. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Finn doing the same while swearing wildly at the top of his lungs.

Santana was shocked, she thought of how they had been going back to base after a patrol. She and Finn had even gotten special permission to use video chat so they could "be" at the reunion. Now they were free falling out of the sky in a helicopter that was slowly picking up the pace. As she sat readying herself for impact she thought of Brittany, he brilliant blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. She thought of her three beautiful children and hoped that she would live long enough to see them grow old. The last thing she saw before it all went black was her wife's smiling face, and her three kids all around her smiling too.

Finn was the first one to come to after the crash. He was in serious pain but forced himself to open his eyes and survey the damage. He looked around and first surveyed himself. He was covered in cuts and bruises and was bleeding from somewhere on his face. He thought that his arm was broken also. After he finished he got out of his seat and found Santana. She appeared to have been thrown from her seat upon the landing. Finn walked over and began to survey her injuries. She was bleeding heavily from her left leg and also had a gash on her forehead and below her left eye. Apart from those more serious problems she had various smaller cuts and bruises were forming. He shook her a few times before she groaned, he let out a relieved sigh.

"Santana, come on wake up." Finn said.

"Hudson shut up or I will go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana growled still with her eyes shut.

"Santana as happy as I am to see that you still have your way with words I need you to open your eyes. The helicopter crashed and we need to get out ASAP." Finn said.

Santana's eyes shot open, she clearly realized now what had just happened. She blinked a few times before she attempted to stand up and then let out a yell of pain. She also felt her forehead and under her eye and felt the blood flowing. She took of the green camo jacket leaving her in her t-shirt and ripped off part of the sleeve with the knife in her pocket. She tied one around her head, and then her leg. She ripped another and put it on Finn's head which was also bleeding.

"What about the Captain?" Santana asked, Finn had been so caught up in trying to wake Santana that he had forgotten about O'Malley. Finn rushed to the front of the helicopter and saw that Captain O'Malley was dead, there was absolutely nothing that the could do so he went back to Santana.

"He's dead. We need to get out of here, we need to make it back to base. I called for backup on the radio but we need to get out of here. Can you stand?" Finn asked.

Santana tried again but again winced in pain. Finn mumbled about having one bad arm and Santana quickly fashioned him a makeshift sling out of the remaining parts of her jacket. She then helped him tie the sling and then he used his left arm to pull her up. She put and arm around his waist and the two exited the helicopter. Santana winced as she practically dragged her left leg behind her. The didn't make it very far before they were surrounded by Afghani soldiers, they were all pointing guns at Santana and Finn.

"You are going to come with us." The one who appeared to be the leader said in heavily accented english. He then walked closer to both Santana and Finn, he produced a cloth and held it in front of both of their faces and then for both of them everything went black.

_Santana and Brittany were standing in the living room of their brand new house in New Jersey. They had just finished unpacking the last of their boxes and were finally settled in. They were both 21 years old, Santana had just been given her first Army assignment and Brittany had just graduated from her dance school. They were young and still very much in love, Santana looked around the house and then collapsed on to the sofa next to her fiancé._

_ "So this is our house, finally all set up! We have four bedrooms can you believe that San!" Brittany said excitedly._

_ "Yup! Its all ours, much better than that tiny apartment in New York that we've been living in for the past three years huh." Santana said with a smile._

_ "Oh ya! Now we can have room for when we have kids!" Brittany said excitedly, Santana smiled at her joyously._

_ "Kids as in more than one?" Santana said, she had only ever planned on having one child._

_ "Yes silly, I want three kids!" she said._

_ "Three! That is a lot don't you think, B?"_

_ "No, I think it is perfect!"_

_ "What would be their names?"_

_ "For boys, Tommy, or Michael and for a girl Carly or Elizabeth. What bout you?" Brittany said. She saw Santana think for a moment before answering._

_ "For a boy Michael or Anthony and for a girl Shay or Sandra." Santana said._

_ "Oooh I love the name Shay and Michael, can those be our top two pretty please Santana." Brittany said, begging like a little kid._

_ "Of course Brittany, Shay and Michael are perfect." Santana said._

Santana was wrenched from her dreams and memories by the sound of a man screaming. Her eyes shot open and she looked around. She was in a small, cold, concrete roomed that had the appearance of a cell. She heard the screams again, they were likely coming from the cell next to her, she was about to stand up when she remembered that she couldn't. She looked down at her leg and to her surprise it had been properly bandaged. She lifted her hand to her forehead and below her eye and sure enough those too were bandaged up.

Once she figured out that she had been bandaged up she knew exactly what was happening. She and Finn had been taken hostage by Afghani soldiers. They would bandage them up and then take videos of them begging for their lives which would probably end up being played on every TV screen in America. The screams started again and Santana gasped, she recognized the voice that was screaming.

"No, I won't tell you! OWWW!" Finn screamed from the cell next to her.

"FINN!" Santana yelled.

The screaming stopped abruptly, Santana then heard voices speaking in Arabic. The door to her cell flew open and a single man entered the room, he was the same one that had used the cloth on them earlier.

"Ah, Santana you are awake, how lovely now you and Finn are both up we can get started. Here is what is going to happen, you are going to read only what is written on the cards that I hold up for you and you are going to read them in to the camera, if you say anything other than what I have written then I kill your wife and kids."

"No, you're bluffing." Santana said refusing to believe that this man knew anything about her family.

"I thought that you would say that. I believe this is the picture that you like to keep with you at all times, and sure I could have guessed as much from just looking at the picture. But how would I know that this is your wife Brittany, who you have known since you were three and have dated since your senior year of high school. These are your three children twins Michael and Shay, who Brittany carried and Anthony who you carried. Now do you still believe that I am bluffing?"


	6. The video

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been busy with school and my dreaded IB spanish oral, good god! Those of you who don't know what that is, good for you I envy you haha! anyway enjoy this chapter and please review as always.

Also I want to thank my loyal reviewers who review every chapter!

**lileyfan1415- glad you liked the chapter, hope you enjoy this one**

**Santana98- glad that you liked it**

**M- glad to hear that I shocked you haha, also I am glad you are enjoying my story.**

**M- not sure if you are the same M or different? but thank you! you will have to read and find out.**

**Buttercup- ahh but do you really?**

**anonymous-ajsdsahdj to you too haha**

**Cadet- again thanks so much with the military stuff, it is much appreciated. Glad that you are enjoying the story so far!**

**crazyfornaya- read and you shall find out :)**

* * *

><p>"I thought that you would say that. I believe this is the picture that you like to keep with you at all times, and sure I could have guessed as much from just looking at the picture. But how would I know that this is your wife Brittany, who you have known since you were three and have dated since your senior year of high school. These are your three children twins Michael and Shay, who Brittany carried and Anthony who you carried. Now do you still believe that I am bluffing?" the man said.<p>

Santana sat, stock still in utter bewilderment. She had absolutely no idea how this man knew all of this stuff about her. Santana knew that their was no way that Finn had told him. She and Finn had come up with an agreement back in their OCS days. If they were ever captured and tortured for information on each other they would not give it. Santana and Finn had both known it was silly to make such an agreement seeing as neither of them had ever experienced being taken hostage and therefore had no knowledge of the effects of torture. Santana knew though, somehow that this man had someone who knew about her on the outside.

Santana was wrenched from her thoughts when the door behind the man opened and another man entered dragging Finn in with him. The other man threw Finn down next to Santana and she immediately threw her arms around him. He hugged her back but pulled away when they saw a third man entering the tina cell, this one holding a few things. In one hand was a video camera and cards with words, in the other hand was two pictures, one of the Pierce Lopez family and the other with the Hudson family.

* * *

><p>"This just in, we have breaking news in the case of the two missing Army officers in Afghanistan, Officers Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson..." the newscaster said. " A video has been released by Afghani forces including both Lopez and Hudson, the video is being reviewed, we will be able to play it here for you within the next three to five minutes. For now why don't we take a quick check on the weather."<p>

Brittany yelled in frustration and jumped off the couch. She heard her phone ring and already knew who it was, the only other person who was sure to be watching the news during every broadcast, Rachel.

"Brittany! Turn on your TV!" Rachel practically yelled into the phone.

"I already have it on Rach, I saw it and I am just waiting for them to play the video." Brittany said staring at the TV impatiently.

"This means that they are still alive." Rachel said, her voice sounded as if it were half hopeful, half nervous.

Both went silent, but stayed on the phone because they knew that as soon as the video started to play that they would need each other. Brittany completely understood Rachel's tone when she had said that they were alive. Of course Brittany was hopeful that this was true, but in the back of her head she had this awful feeling that the video would be of their corpses. Brittany's eyes were glued to the TV and when she saw the camera face back to the news casters she sighed, and heard Rachel do the same.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the video has been reviewed and here it is." he said and the screen went black for a moment.

_A small concrete room, with no windows was where they were. In the view of the camera were Santana and Finn. They were both sitting up, though it looked to be hurting them. Both Santana and Finn had cuts and bruises on their faces, and some where bandaged up. Both of their camo jackets were missing, Finn's arm appeared to be in some sort of sling. Finn was the first one to speak._

_ "Hello, my name is Officer Finn Hudson of the United States of America's Army. My fellow officer, Santana Lopez, and I have been taken for a reason." Finn began._

_ "We are here to deliver the warning. Do not again attempt to fly in their space, it will no longer be tolerated." Santana continued._

_ "We have been informed that one of us will be able to leave in the near future, while the other will stay as an example." Finn said and his face faltered, he had clearly been reading from something and not seen that before. From the look on Santana's face it was clear that this was the first time that she was hearing that as well._

_ "In the meantime, we shall remain here. We are being treated with dignity and respect, they were even kind enough to wrap our injuries." Santana spat, it was clear that she was straining to force those words out of her mouth._

_ "We have to go now, I would like to send love to my family, my wife Rachel, my daughter Lea and my son Liam." Finn said, he looked as if he was fighting back tears._

_ "I would also like to send my love to my family. My wife, Brittany, my sons Michael and Anthony and my daughter Shay." Santana said and then the screen went black again._

"Oh my god." Rachel said over the phone and Brittany could hear her shutting off her TV, not wanting to hear the broadcasters analyze it, Brittany did the same.

"Oh my god." Rachel repeated.

"They are alive." was all that Brittany could choke out, the tears started to flow. "They are alive and one of them is getting out."

"One of them, Brittany, meet me for coffee in 20 so we can figure out what to tell the kids." Rachel said. Brittany quickly agreed and went to get ready, they would of course be going to the coffee shop where Santana and Finn always went.

* * *

><p>"How the hell do you know about our families?" Finn screamed.<p>

"Do you really want to know? Though if I told you I could watch you suffer and kick yourselves, yes I think I will tell you." the man who was clearly the leader said.

"Sorry to interrupt your internal debate but what the hell are you talking about?" Santana asked sharply.

"Oh, my source, he is close to you. You have both known him for over seven years and never suspected a thing. His name, his name is Kyle Jones, the owner of you very favorite coffee shop that you go to every day after work. They very coffee shop that your beautiful wives are sitting in right now. Kyle, my cousin, has just given me a call to let me know and ask if I wanted anything done about them." the man said before throwing his head back in laughter and walking out of the cell leaving the two shocked, betrayed and scared.


	7. The video pt 2 Santana and Finn pt 2

Hey guys! Here is chapter 7 for you, enjoy!

**lileyfan1415- keep reading and most of your questions will be answered!**

**shumer- ¡yo estoy en la classe español cinco en mi escuela! yo hablo un poco español pero necesito escribir un oral por cinco minutos, y no me gusta haha how was that?**

**HIsland429- glad you like it haha**

**M- yay! that means i'm doing a good job! this chapter is a little longer.**

**BumbaMumbaJimJams- your reviews are awesome your little rant made me laugh haha**

**crazyfornaya- glad that I seem to be doing my job well!**

**chicavolcome89- haha thanking you**

**Buttercup- haha, i win every round!**

**anonymous- thanks so much and haha **

**alopez208- thanks glad I could surprise you!**

* * *

><p>"How are we going to tell the kids? They are going to flip." Rachel said as she and Brittany sat down at the coffee shop.<p>

"I have no clue. But Rachel, we need to talk, you and I." Brittany said seriously.

"About?"

"The fact that they just said on the video that only one of them will be released! I don't want our families turning on each other over this! We are so close and whoever it is going to need to comfort the other." Brittany said.

"Of course we won't Britt!" Rachel said trying to sound soothing, "I promise."

"I promise too. Even if it is Finn, I'll be glad that he is okay." Brittany said truthfully.

"Same, I will of course be happy if it is Santana as well." Rachel said.

"Brittany! Rachel! Oh my god, I just saw the video! I am so sorry. Come here." Kyle Jones, the coffee shop owner said pulling both women in for hugs.

"Its so awful, Kyle." Brittany said sadly as she pulled away and sat back down, Rachel following suit.

"I know I am devastated. We have all grown so close after the past seven years." Kyle said.

"Ya, you are like family to us. Well Britt we have to get going. The kids will be home. I was thinking I'll bring Lea and Liam over and we'll tell them all together." Rachel said.

"Okay. I'll make dinner." Brittany said and they both stood up again.

"Bye ladies." Kyle said and hugged them both again. "Call if you need anything."

"Thanks Kyle." Rachel said as they walked into the parking lot.

"Rach, why don't I call Mike and tell him to pick up Lea and Liam when he and Shay get Tony, that way you can just come back home with me now." Brittany said.

"Sure, that's a good idea." Rachel said, "I'll follow you then."

Brittany nodded and got into her car, on the way home she called her son and told him to get Lea and Liam because they were coming over for dinner. Thankfully Mike just agreed and hung up without any indication that he knew about the video. Brittany pulled into the driveway of her house ten minutes later, Rachel pulling up next to her about ten seconds later.

"Rach, I am scared to tell the kids, they have had way to much bad news lately and I don't think that I can stand to see my babies crying or them seeing me cry much longer."

"I know Britt, me too, Lea and Liam sleep in my bed with me practically every night."

Brittany didn't say anything else after that she just walked into her house, Rachel following behind. Rachel and Brittany sat on the couch. Brittany was contemplating whether or not to turn on the news when Rachel spoke up.

"Were you watching the Nationals DVD?" she asked with a smile.

"Ya, I was." Brittany admitted with a smile.

The two were silent then as Brittany pressed play on the DVD player and they began to watch younger versions of themselves sing and dance around on stage.

"Mommy!" Liam squealed as the kids came into the house. "Aunty Britt!"

"Someone gave him sugar, I think that was a silly idea." Shay said dropping her bag at the door next to her brother's and cousin's.

"I don't think Liam will need sugar again for at least a decade." Mike added.

The kids sat down next to their mothers and began watching the Nationals DVD with them.

"Wow, you guys were really good." Shay said. "To bad we don't sound that good, huhh Mikey!"

"I don't know about you, but I sound just as good! Holy crap Mom, you and Uncle Mike were incredible!" Mike said as he watched his mother and her best friend, for whom he was named, dance around to some crazy routine.

"Were?" Brittany said with a nervous laugh, this was the most normal she and her kids had interacted in days and now that was going to end once again.

Once the DVD stopped and they all saw the 2012 New Directions be crowned National Show Choir Champions, Brittany looked over at Rachel who nodded.

"Okay guys, we need to talk to you, all five of you." Brittany began. She stood in front of the couch were all five of the kids were sitting. Rachel got up and stood next to Brittany.

"Oh no, they aren't dead are they?" Tony said sounding much older than ten.

"No, they are alive." Rachel said.

"How do you know?" Mike and Shay said at exactly the same time.

"Well, there was a video..." Brittany said.

"Like a movie?" 11 year old Lea asked, she was playing dumb just so she could deny everything a little longer.

"Not exactly, we should play it for you." Rachel said. With that all five of the children grew up. They watched the video, they sat in shock when it was over.

xxx

It had been about two weeks since Santana and Finn had made the video. They were still together in the same small cell that they had been since they had finished filming the video. No one came into their cell, they got a small amount of food every day and a bucket in which to go to the bathroom. They had talked a lot on the first few days but since then had quieted off into their own thoughts, only speaking occasionally.

"Finn?" Santana asked.

"Yes?"

"How did we not know that Kyle was playing us? We have known him for seven years?"

"I don't know."

"And now, Britt and Rachel probably go in there and talk to him, Shay and Michael and Anthony and Lea and Liam too." Santana said through gritted teeth.

"Lopez, Hudson. I have missed you oh so much in the past couple of weeks." the man who was the leader said and he stepped into the cell. He was carrying a small revolver.

"What do you want now?" Finn snapped at him.

"Today we are going to find out who stays and who goes home! Exciting isn't it. We will be playing a lovely game of Russian Roulette, though with a few differences. I will not be pointing the gun at your head, rather you knee. The person who gets shot will be released, the one who isn't shot will stay here."

"Why are you doing this?" Finn snapped again.

"Because I can," he simply answered before continuing his explanation. "Now, the person who is released is going to have to follow some rules. You have to know, that even though you are out, you are still being watched by me. You can tell whoever you want about Kyle too, because he isn't working alone, he isn't the only one who is friends with your lovely families."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana yelled getting really angry.

"Also, before we begin playing, I want you both to know that I can have someone go and take your kids at any moment, your kids will trust them or they will be trustworthy enough. So maybe you should stop yelling at me. Now lets begin." he said and took the revolver. "Ladies first."

At first he pointed the gun to Santana's knee and nothing happened. Then he turned to Finn and nothing. Santana again and nothing again. BAM! The shot rang out and Finn yelled in pain as the bullet pierced through the skin of his leg.

"Congratulations Finn Hudson, you are getting out of here! Say goodbye to Santana, because she gets to stay here!"


	8. Released

Okay here is chapter 8, i hope you all enjoy this one!

**HIsland429- haha i loved your comment it was like a little rant, it made me smile, your questions will be answered**

**Santana98- well I am glad you liked it and it was worth the wait**

**alopez208- thank you so much! and thank you for reading my story!**

**M- hello again! I enjoyed writing the little bit of dramatic irony with britt rachel and kyle**

**lileyfan1415- your questions will be answered soon, keep reading!**

**kkuzzz- thank you so much!**

**chicavolcom89- oh yes**

**BumbaMumbaJimJams- haha no rachel is not involved, i wouldn't go that far haha, and no it can't be a coincidence can it?**

**anonymous- yes, sorry**

**im short and you know it- thanks, glad you like it!**

**helen2110- sorry haha**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Finn Hudson, you are getting out of here! Say goodbye to Santana, because she gets to stay here!" the leader said with a sadistic laugh.<p>

"What? No! You can't keep her here, I can't go without her!" Finn roared at the man.

"You have five minutes to say goodbye. Five minutes." he said and left the room with another laugh.

"Finn..." Santana said not knowing what to say.

"Santana, I'm so sorry. I will get you out, I promise you, I will get you out. I will come back for you." Finn said.

"No Finn, you will go get medical treatment and they will send you home with and honorable discharge, we both know how this will play out. You will be sent home while I become this mans god only knows what. Just promise me something Finn." Santana said, she trying hard to stop the tears that she knew were coming.

"Anything."

"Take care of them, don't let anything happen to my kids or my wife, please. Please just protect them, like they were Rachel and your kids, please Finn, and tell Brittany that I love her and tell Mike to be good and Shay to be good and Tony to be good." Santana choked out, she was never one to get overly emotional but she knew this was probably the last time that she would ever see the man whom had grown to be her best friend, almost like the brother she never had.

"I promise Santana, I promise I will tell them." Finn said. The man had opened the door again and in his hand he held a blindfold. Finn quickly gave Santana a hug, before he was dragged out of the room leaving Santana completely alone in the dark damp concrete room.

xx

Finn was dropped off where he was told was close enough for him to walk straight for about an hour and he would reach the base. He was instructed not to take his blindfold off until he had gone 200 paces. After he had done that he took the blindfold off and dragged himself forward. It took him about two and a half hours before he finally reached the base, he was in so much pain by the time he reached the base. He heard a familiar voice of a guy from his unit screaming his name and saw people rushing towards him, that was the last sight he saw before he passed out on the ground.

When he woke up it was night time and he was in the hospital on base. He was lying in a bed and he saw his commanding officer sitting in a chair next to his bed. He was looking at Finn with mixed expression, he seemed happy, concerned and sad all at the same time.

"Hudson!" he said, his name was Major O'Connor.

"Sir," Finn responded weakly.

"How are you son?"

"Alright sir." Finn answered truthfully, he was in a lot of pain physically and emotionally.

"Hudson, do you know where Lopez is?"

"She didn't get out! They wouldn't let her out, the guy he played some sick version of Russian Roulette to see which one of us would stay and which would be released." Finn said, he was getting upset reliving this.

"Is she dead?" O'Connor asked, misinterpreting Finn's comment about Russian Roulette.

"No Sir!"

"Okay good, did the men who held you captive tell you anything?"

"No sir, oh wait, he did mention something..." Finn said.

"Go on." O'Connor said.

Finn lay in his hospital bed torn, he knew that if he told O'Connor about Kyle he was risking Santana's kids because the man had told him before letting him out of the car that it would be her kids in danger not his. But Finn couldn't shake the feeling that the man had been bluffing about Kyle not working alone, and he knew he could never be able to keep going to the coffee shop and seeing Kyle and pretend like nothing happened it would be impossible for him to do.

"Hudson?"

"He told me that his cousin, a man named Kyle Jones, whom I know very well had been feeding him information."

"Okay Hudson, get some rest. We are going to get you home to your wife and kids really soon."

xx

"Brittany! Come here! Quick!" Rachel shouted, Brittany had been in the bathroom, Rachel was over and she had the news on.

"What is it Rachel?" Brittany asked as she came running into her living room, Rachel didn't answer she just pointed to the TV.

"Breaking News today, as we previously reported two American soldiers had been taken captive in Afghanistan, Officers Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez were taken approximately one month ago. We are getting word today however that one of them has been released and is now back on base and in the care of American soldiers. Whether it is Hudson or Lopez who has been released we are unaware, the name is being withheld until the members of their family have been informed." the newscaster said.

Both Rachel and Brittany looked at each other, they were both smiling slightly. Both of those smiles were so full of hope, hope that theirs would be the one coming home, that they could be happy again.

"Rachel, like I said before I don't want this to come between us." Brittany said.

"It won't I promise you." Rachel said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes staring at the TV, though neither of them were watching, they were just waiting for a phone to ring, a car to pull up or a knock on the door. The waiting was over when the shrill ring of Rachel's cell phone shattered the silence.

"Hello." Rachel answered hopefully.

_" Hi Rachel, its me, Finn."_


	9. Memories 2

Chapter 9! Enjoy as always and please review, I was thinking of doing a chapter from either Mike or Shay's perspective, what do you think?

**lileyfan1415- i love suspense haha! glad you are enjoying it!**

**HIsland429- i like the idea about the tazing haha, don't worry your rants make me smile lol**

**M- this chapter is longer for you**

**alopez208- damn, i thought i was done making people cry!**

**Buttercup- lol!**

**helen2110- here you go :)**

**BumbaMumbaJimJams- lol as always your questions will be answered eventually! I would never do that to Rachel lol!**

**Callie1121- welcome to another of my fics haha! Glad you like this, and I would've done what finn did too**

**anonymous- lol! well you have a flashback in this one and an update earlier in the day than I usually update!**

* * *

><p>"Hello." Rachel answered hopefully.<p>

_ " Hi Rachel, its me, Finn."_

"Finn!" Rachel yelled into the phone, Brittany was staring at her intently. "Are you alright? Are you out? What is happening? Where is Santana? Is she alright?" Rachel asked quickly.

_ "I'm alright, I'm in the infirmary on base, I have to stay here for about a week and a half to two weeks and then they are going to send me home. I am out, for good." Finn said, though avoiding her last to questions and Rachel noticed._

"Finn, I am so glad you are coming home! I can't wait to tell the kids, but where is Santana? Brittany is right here." Rachel said, she really wanted to give Brittany some good news, she looked so upset, though she was trying hard to hide it.

_ "She is still there Rach, they only let one of us out! I tried, they won't let me go back, I promised I would come back for her, and they won't let me! I can't just leave her there, she is going to die Rachel and it will be all my fault." Finn said, Rachel could hear how upset her husband was getting on the phone._

"Finn, calm down. It is not your fault, and that isn't going to happen, okay? Nothing like that is going to happen and if it does it will not in anyway be your fault!" Rachel said, trying to reason with him, but it was clear that he was feeling some serious guilt.

_"Rach, I have to go, the nurse said that my blood pressure is rising. I will call you in a while to talk to Liam and Lea. I love you." Finn said._

"Okay, I love you too Finn, I will talk to you later try and get some rest okay?" Rachel said and she was about to hang up when Finn stopped her.

_"Rachel! Wait, promise me something."_

"What?"

_"Don't go to the coffee shop, just don't go there and if Kyle talks to you don't talk to him, don't let Brittany or the kids either. He should be arrested soon, but just in case." Finn said sadly._

"Finn, what's going on?"

_"Just promise me you won't!" Finn said, "I have to go promise me!"_

"I promise Finn."

_"Good. I love you, I'll talk to you later." Finn said and then hung up the phone._

"Finn told me to tell you that neither of us or the kids can go to the coffee shop anymore or talk to Kyle because he is going to be arrested." Rachel said to Brittany once she hung up her phone.

"What? Why?" Brittany asked confused.

"I don't know." Rachel said.

"So what did Finn say about Santana?" Brittany asked quietly almost afraid to ask.

"He said that he was released and that she was to stay there. He didn't say much." Rachel lied, not wanting to worry Brittany with what Finn had said.

"You are lying Rachel, you were talking to him about her for much longer than that." Brittany said.

"No, really Brittany he didn't say much about her, I'm sure you can talk to him next time he calls." Rachel said.

"I don't want to talk to him." Brittany said.

"Britt, I'm sure he wants to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to him, it just hurts, that he got out and she is still there."

"You said that this wouldn't come between us." Rachel said, she was on the verge of tears at the way Brittany was talking. She sounded so unlike herself, she sounded almost robotic.

"I know I did, and it won't but it doesn't mean that I can't be a little bit jealous." Brittany said still in her robotic tone. "I think that you should leave. I will call Mike and Shay and make sure they come home and don't go to the coffee shop. I will call you later Rachel."

"Britt..." Rachel said, she was crying now.

"Just go Rachel." Brittany said harshly, Rachel opened her mouth to say something else but instead quickly hugged Brittany and left the house leaving Brittany alone, where she dissolved into tears on the couch.

XX

Santana sat alone in that horrible concrete room all alone. She had no concept of time so she didn't know how long it had been since Finn left. She found herself sitting there in complete silence thinking of her family. She was thinking of all the good times she and Brittany had had since they were three years old and how absolutely remarkable it was that they were still together all these years later. She found herself thinking of her three children. Mike, Shay and Tony. They were all beautiful children.

Mike was remarkably like Santana despite how much he resembled Brittany. He was tall, about 5 foot 9. He also made sarcastic comments with the same speed and wit that Santana did. He was a great singer, and also a great dancer. He was extremely smart as well, almost like his namesake, Mike Chang. It was his attitude however that made him most like Santana. He was hard to get to know, and he didn't open up to many people, but when you got to know him he was really nice and sweet and vulnerable. He was also one to stand up for what he believed in. He was always defending and fighting for the ones and things that he loved.

Shay was like her twin tall, blonde and blue eyes, she was just like a mini Brittany in looks. In attitude hers was a mix of Brittany and Santana's. She was also extremely smart. She was an incredible singer, and had a voice like Santana's but her dancing was just like Brittany's. She was like Brittany in personality though, she was bubbly and open to almost everyone. She liked almost everyone she met and tried extremely hard not to be judgmental. She did, however, stand up for what she believed in just like her twin brother. They were the same in that respect, especially when someone said something about their family.

Little Tony looked like a tiny male version of Santana, he was average size for his age with dark hair, skin and brown eyes. He looked more natural than the other two when they spoke spanish together. Tony was like Brittany in that he was extremely gullible and trusting. Sometimes that was a good thing and other times it was a bad thing. But he was a good kid.

Santana sat remembering one time when she and Brittany had been called to the principles office at Mike and Shay's school. They had both been called out of work and were confused, they arrived around the same time. Brittany had sweats on over her dance leotard and Santana was wearing her camo greens.

_"Hijos, why are we here?" Santana asked as she and Brittany walked into the office to see their twins sitting there with scowls on their faces._

_ "Your children decided it would be okay to beat up two students this afternoon. Mr. Adler has a broken nose and Ms. Parkinson has a black eye and these two are refusing to tell me why they did what they did." the principle said, Brittany had always said that she had to be Figgin's sister or something because the two were so much alike._

_ "Michael, Shay why would you do that?" Brittany asked. Neither of them answered they just sat there in silence looking extraordinarily pissed off._

_ "I'm sorry Principle Fig- Lester, I don't understand what is wrong with them today, they usually are such good kids." Santana said mentally cursing Brittany for brining up her resemblance to Figgins._

_ "That is what I thought as well Mrs. Lopez, which is why I was so surprised to hear about this mornings events." Principle Lester said._

_ "What is their punishment Ma'am?" Brittany asked._

_ "They are suspended for one week, their work will be sent to their emails tomorrow. You may go now, thank you Mrs. Lopez, Mrs. Pierce." Lester said. Santana and Brittany nodded and took their kids to the cars and drove home in silence. Once they made it home Mike and Shay both tried to sneak up to their bedrooms._

_ "Uh uh hijos, ven aquí ahora!" Santana called and pointed to the couch. Both kids sat down and Brittany and Santana stood in front of them._

_ "What were you two thinking?" Brittany said angrily._

_ "¿Por qué lo hacen?" Santana asked._

_ "They were insulting our family!" Shay said angrily._

_ "What do you mean?" Brittany asked._

_ "You two! They were insulting you and your relationship!" Mike yelled. "I'm sick of people making fun of it! So what if we have two moms what the hell is the big deal?" _

_ "Hijos, listen that stuff happens, you just have to ignore it."_

_ "Your Mami is right, we have been dealing with this for years, just let it role off you head."_

_ "Role off you shoulders Britt, but she's right. Now I am glad that you two didn't do this for no reason, but you are still grounded. No TV until you go back to school." Santana said sternly._

_ "Fine." they both said and stormed off to their rooms._

_ "At least they got some good punches in!" Santana said when they were out of earshot._

_ "Santana!" Brittany said with a laugh._

Santana smiled at the memory, she knew that her kids were always going to stick up for what they loved. Santana just hoped that they could be strong enough through all of this for Brittany. She was just about to close her eyes and try to sleep when the door burst open and the leader entered, Santana decided to give him a name and started calling him Alex in her head.

"I have something to show you Santana." Alex said when he came in.

"What?" she asked frightened.

"Well Finn, was stupid, he told your Army about my dear cousin Kyle and well you know what I told you was going to happen. Well it hasn't happened yet, but in case you didn't believe me here is a picture that may sway you." Alex said handing Santana a picture.

In the picture was Mike, Shay and Tony getting out of Mike and Shay's car. It certainly looked like the right time of year, there was snow on the ground and she knew that that was about right for January in New Jersey. They looked upset and oblivious to the fact that they were being photographed.

"You bastard!" Santana screamed.


	10. Homecoming

Here is chapter ten, I can't believe I am already at 80 reviews wow thanks guys!

_**Callie1121- thanks! hmm interesting thought, yes brittany didn't really mean it she was just upset!**_

_**M- sorry...this chapter is longer as well, thanks!**_

__**_HIsland429- ya me too! maybe its the principal who knows?_**

****_**BumbaMumbaJimJams- ahaha well i am glad that you like it!**_

__**_alopez208- thanks! nope sorry can't answer but if you keep reading you'll find out!_**

******_lileyfan1415- thanks! ya britt was a bit jealous, but I know I would be_**

****_**Buttercup- hahaah nice rant!**_

_**helen2110- thanks so much!**_

_**anonymous- once again thank you!**_

__**_Thundering Ice- aww thanks!_**

_**Eggs and Ham- haha yes I do love cliffhangers**_

* * *

><p>Brittany was sitting in the living of her house watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban with Mike. Shay had taken Tony to soccer practice and then said she was going to take him to get some dinner because they needed some brother sister bonding time. Mike was laying on the sofa with his head on his mother's shoulder. It had been two weeks since Rachel had gotten the phone call from her husband. Brittany had told the kids that night that Finn was coming home, and Santana was not, they were upset but still had taken it fairly well and were truly excited to see their Uncle Finn. All three of them had talked to him on the phone a few times though each time he called Brittany always seemed to be to busy to talk to him. He was coming home tomorrow morning and Brittany and the kids were going over for dinner.<p>

"Mom?" Mike asked about half way through the movie, he had moved so he was no sitting up facing her.

"What's up Mikey?" she asked pausing the movie chuckling a bit to herself at the odd expression Ron had on his face where she had paused the movie before turning back to her son.

"Why are you being so mean to Uncle Finn, I know that your sad that Mami isn't coming home, I get it, I really do. I miss her so much, but I love Uncle Finn and it is not his fault that he is the one coming home." Mike said quietly, unsure of whether or not he should be talking like this to his mother.

"I am not trying to be mean, I am happy Finn is coming home, I love him love too. I guess I am just taking all my anger over the situation out on him and that isn't good." Brittany said to her son.

"It isn't Mommy. I really really really miss mi madre, but I love Uncle Finn."

"I know baby, I know i miss her too." Brittany said smiling sadly at her son. "Is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

"I can't believe that Kyle turned out to be bad." Mike said.

"Neither can I, he always seemed so nice." Brittany said, Finn had told them not to go to the coffee shop, but he had never told them that Kyle was the reason, Kyle had been arrested last week.

"Ya he did, but i guess we were all wrong. Can you put the movie back on now?" Mike asked returning to his earlier position with his head resting on Brittany's shoulders.

Brittany nodded and resumed the movie. Brittany had always liked Harry Potter, though at times she found it confusing, but Mike had gotten his obsession with the boy wizard from Santana. In high school Santana had always had a secret obsession with the series that only a few people knew about. Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were the only people besides Brittany that knew because they would all go to the midnight book releases and movie premieres. When the twins were younger Santana would read them a chapter a night, Shay had liked them but was more like Brittany in that she liked it but wasn't obsessed with it, Mike had become obsessed. Before Santana had left she would read to Tony every night. But since she had been gone Mike had started reading it to him and Shay would sit in and listen as well, Tony could read it himself but let Mike read it to him, Brittany found it really sweet.

The next evening came to quickly for Brittany's liking, she was excited to see Finn, more so than she thought she would be but she was nervous also. At the moment she was running around the house trying to find the nice shirt that she had picked out for Tony to wear tonight. Eventually she gave up and picked out a different one. It wasn't a fancy dress event but Brittany still wanted her children to look presentable. It was going to be like a homecoming party and they would be the only kids besides Lea and Liam. Carol, Burt, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, and Puck would all be there tonight as well. By the time Brittany had finally gotten all three kids in the car and gotten to the Hudson household everyone was already there and there was no where to park.

"You guys go on in and I'll park the car up the street." Brittany said as she stopped in front of the house and her kids jumped out. She was kind of glad that she had a few moments to herself to collect her thoughts. She parked her car and sat for a moment. "Pull yourself together!" she yelled to herself before cutting the ignition and jumping out of the car.

Brittany took a deep breath before walking in the door. The second she entered she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. At first she thought it was Finn but then realized that it was Puck.

"Hi Puck!" she said as she pulled out because she needed air.

"Hey Britt, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later I'm gonna go find Finn okay?" she said and he nodded.

Before she could get to Finn though she met Tina and Mike, Kurt and Blaine, Carol and Burt and Rachel who finally pointed her to the kitchen where she said that Finn was. Brittany took another deep breath before opening the door to the kitchen and walking in. Finn had his back to her and was filling his glass.

"Finn." she said and he nearly dropped the bottle he was holding. As he turned around she gasped he had scars all over his body. They stood staring at each other for a minute before Brittany ran forward and threw herself in his arms.

"Hey Brittany." he said with a smile when she released him.

"I'm so glad that you are okay Finn! I am sorry that I avoided talking to you, I'm not mad at you I swear I'm just mad at the situation!" Brittany said. Finn nodded understandingly.

"I know Britt, I know." he said and then paused a moment before saying his next words carefully. "She asked me to give you a message. Do you want me to tell you now, or do you want to wait?"

"Tell me, please Finn."

"She told me to tell you that she loves you so much and that she is so glad that she ended up with someone as wonderful as you and she said that she knows you are doing great with the kids. She also said to tell your te amo, mi amor. Which I assume is spanish, and I failed spanish and I'm not really sure what that means but ya." Finn rambled. Brittany smiled and looked at Finn and hugged him again.

"Thank you." she said. "Oh Finn, I was going through old pictures the other day and I found one that will crack you up, its on my phone-damn I left it in the car, I'll send Mikey for it."

Brittany walked back into the living room and scanned it for her older son. She saw Shay sitting with Kurt, Blaine, and Tina. Liam and Tony were sitting with Puck, Lea was with Burt and Carol and Mike was with Mike.

"Hey Mike!" Brittany called and both her son and friend turned around. "Little Mike! I need you to run to the car to get my phone, I want to show Uncle Finn that picture!"

"Sure, Mom. I'll be right back Uncle Mike." he said.

xx

Santana was once again sitting alone in her cell. She was waiting for her once daily meal to come, which wasn't really a meal. It was usually a half a sandwich, some stale pretzels and an apple. She was also given two bottles of water a day, which was barely enough. She was thankful though that her cell stayed cool and was not blazing hot like the surrounding desert. She heard footsteps outside her cell and the door burst open, today Alex was bringing her food which was just what she guessed it was. He set it down in front of her and instead of leaving like he normally did he stayed around and started speaking.

"Finn came home today, his wife through a homecoming party for him. Your wife was there, so were your kids." Alex said.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Santana asked weakly.

"Because its fun! Oh and I have a present for you." he said slyly and dropped a picture in to her lap. She looked at it in horror.

"What the hell did you do to him!" she screamed and tried to stand up so she could go all Lima Heights.

"Finn didn't listen, this is what happens." he said and left the room.

Santana looked down at the picture again and felt tears forming in her eyes. The picture showed Mike, but in the picture Mike was tied to a chair and he had a cut on each cheek that was bleeding. He looked absolutely terrified.


	11. Phone calls and gun shots

_Hey guys! I know its ben awhile sorry! I have been really busy, but I hope that this chapter makes up for it!_

_**Eggs and Ham- yes, I am a fan of the cliffhangers. Glad that you like it!**_

_**kkuzzz- I know that Santana is fierce but she is weak and hurting here. There is more of her in this chapter, I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.**_

_**lileyfan1415- yes I was glad that Britt finally got to see Finn, I really am going to try and add more of their friendship**_

_**HIsland429- no, it is not puck! I promise you that!**_

_**M- sorry again, and this one is even longer! **_

_**BumbaMumbaJimJams- lol, your right they will all be answered eventually. I am glad that you like my writing and I appreciate you taking the time to tell me.**_

_**Buttercup- no he has no soul whatsoever. your review really made me smile, but yours usually do haha, i really am glad that my story is good and that you like it and thanks for being a great reviewer!**_

_**crazyfornaya- thanks! I am glad you are enjoying it!**_

_**anonymous- this one is longer :)**_

_**cm- thank you so much! I am glad that Finn is home, and i want santana home too, but then the story would be over wouldn't it and I am having too much fun writing it to stop now.**_

_**Callie1121- I would like to thank you as always! Well Brittany really didn't think walking to the car would be dangerous...**_

_**Thundering Ice- I will! and thank you! :)**_

_**FinchelPotter- glad that you liked this one, i hope you will go back and read the others!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Santana was once again sitting alone in her cell. She was waiting for her once daily meal to come, which wasn't really a meal. It was usually a half a sandwich, some stale pretzels and an apple. She was also given two bottles of water a day, which was barely enough. She was thankful though that her cell stayed cool and was not blazing hot like the surrounding desert. She heard footsteps outside her cell and the door burst open, today Alex was bringing her food which was just what she guessed it was. He set it down in front of her and instead of leaving like he normally did he stayed around and started speaking.<em>

_ "Finn came home today, his wife through a homecoming party for him. Your wife was there, so were your kids." Alex said._

_ "Why the hell are you doing this?" Santana asked weakly._

_ "Because its fun! Oh and I have a present for you." he said slyly and dropped a picture in to her lap. She looked at it in horror._

_ "What the hell did you do to him!" she screamed and tried to stand up so she could go all Lima Heights._

_ "Finn didn't listen, this is what happens." he said and left the room._

_ Santana looked down at the picture again and felt tears forming in her eyes. The picture showed Mike, but in the picture Mike was tied to a chair and he had a cut on each cheek that was bleeding. He looked absolutely terrified._

It had been a while, Santana wasn't sure she had absolutely no concept of time in her cell. It was concrete and the only light came from the flickering light bulb that hung over the door frame. She got meals, but they showed no distinct qualities that would give her some insight as to what meal was being served and therefore what time of day. She thought it must have been a few days at least since she had been given the terrible photo of her son by Alex. She had looked at the picture so many times and each time the terrified look in his ice blue eyes chilled her to the bone and sent shivers down her spine. She had never seen such an expression on Mike's face, and it looked so out of place, that it scared her almost as much as the situation he was in.

Santana couldn't help but think of what Brittany must be going through back home. She was probably even more heartbroken than she had been, she was now missing her wife and one of her sons. Santana wanted nothing more than to be with her and make everything right again, but it was too late for that.

XX

When Brittany had sent Mike to the car to get her phone she had never expected what would happen, who would? When Mike didn't return within a few minutes she began to get worried and asked Mike and Puck to walk outside with her and check to make sure that he was alright. When they had walked all the way to the car and not found Mike they had all started to get worried. Once they reached the car and found the drivers door ajar Brittany ran forward and was the first to notice what was sitting on the drivers seat. It was a note that simply read;

_Finn Hudson shouldn't have told, now you must pay the consequences of his actions..._

Brittany gasped in horror and almost fell over but was caught by Mike. Puck sprinted back to the house to get a phone to call the police and to tell everyone what had happened and ask Finn about the note. They had called the police who had opened an investigation but nothing had come of it. It had now been four days since Mike had been kidnapped and they hadn't heard anything from the police.

Finn never let Brittany out of his sight for more than a few hours or when he went home to sleep and he made sure that when he did leave that Shay was there to stay with her mother. Brittany was doing as could be expected for a woman whose wife was being held prisoner in Afghanistan for unknown reasons and whose son had been taken presumably to torture Santana further. Brittany was sitting on the couch mindlessly watching an episode of Grey's Anatomy when her daughter sat down next to her and wordlessly took her hand and squeezed it. Brittany squeezed back and pulled her daughter into her arms so that Shay's head was resting on her mothers shoulder and Brittany's arms were around her daughter like a protective shield.

"I just finished Chamber of Secrets with Tony and he is asleep now." Shay said after a minute. Since Mike and Santana were now both gone, Shay had taken over the role of Harry Potter narrator.

"You finished that one already? Jeez your fast." Brittany said smiling slightly at her daughter.

After a moment where neither of them said anything Shay spoke up once again. "Mom, do you wanna talk about it? We haven't really talked about things since Mami left and now with Mikey, I know she's your wife and he's your son but she is my Mami and he is my _twin_ brother. I get it Mom, I really do, you can talk to me if you want."

"Baby, I know I can talk to you, and I know that this is hard for you too, I know. I'm no good at dealing with stuff like this, the only one who knows how to get me to deal with this type of pain is the one who is causing it." Brittany said.

"Mom, I can try." Shay said, a look of hurt crossing her face.

"Oh, Shay , I didn't mean to upset you, its just I miss your Mami so much, I was never apart from her for long my entire life. And Mikey, it kills me that he is out there hurt somewhere scared and alone. I just don't know how to express that and tell people, I don't want to seem weak." she said sadly.

"You just did it Mom, you just opened up." Shay said with a small smile.

"Your right I did, you're good Shay." Brittany said and she kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "Now, lets watch this Grey's Anatomy marathon and watch other people deal with their problems to get our minds off of ours."

"Okay." Shay giggled, a giggle that felt like the first one in months.

XX

"Santana!" Alex said as he burst into the room. Santana groaned, it was never good news when he entered the room with that smug look on his face.

"What the hell did you do now? How can you keep tearing apart my family like this?" She asked getting seriously pissed off, the anger was filling her up like helium filling up a balloon, just waiting to pop.

"As I have told you before Santana, I have my reasons, I have my reasons." he said quietly.

Santana was about to get up and wipe the smug look of his face when he said something that stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that, unless you don't want your phone call to you dear son Michael." he stated and laughed at the expression on Santana's face. He pulled an expensive looking sat phone out of his pocket and dialed a number and said some things in an unknown language to whoever was on the other line. "Michael would like to speak with you." he said and thrust the phone at her.

"Michael!" Santana cried into the phone, praying that it was really him on the line and not some terrible hoax to torture her further.

_"Mami! Is that really you?" came Mike's panic stricken voice on the other end._

"Its really me baby! How are you, are you hurt badly, are you okay?" she asked, she was crying now.

_"Estoy bien, Madre, estoy bien." he said, he sounded as if he were trying hard to fight off tears._

"Oh Mikey, I know you are in a bad place right now, but you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." Santana said truthfully, she had never been happier to talk with her son.

_"I'm going to be fine Mami, don't worry about me." he said, still being the strong and stubborn boy that he had always been._

"How was Mom holding up before you were you know taken? Shay? Tony?" Santana asked, she was desperate for information on what was going on with her family.

_"Shay and Tony were doing well considering everything. They definitely bonded more with each other. I was reading Harry Potter to Tony, we finished Sorcerers Stone and got close to the end of Chamber of Secrets, I assume Shay will have finished it with him by now. Mom was well, Mom. She was really mad at Uncle Finn for a while, and she was really upset, like really really upset, I have never seen her like that before. It was awful we didn't know what to do. Grandma, Grandpa, Abuelo and Abuela were really upset to. But mom told us all about how you two were together since you were three, she must have told us your entire story at least twenty times, but let me say it never gets old." Mike said, clearly trying to lighten the mood and add a joke to the information that he was giving Santana about her Brittany._

"It is quite a good story isn't it baby." Santana said smiling through her tears.

_"I love you Mami, I really miss you." Mike said._

"I love you too baby boy." she said. Before she could get a response from her son she heard a loud noise on the other line, she cringed because she knew the sound well. It was a gunshot.

"Michael!" she screamed into the phone but she got no response from her son.

_"So sorry but Michael is dead." a voice said on the other line._

Santana fell to her knees, sobs wracking her body.

xx

"What the fuck! I am not dead! You just shot the fucking ground! What is your problem?" Mike yelled at the man who had just told his mother that he was dead and then hung up on her.

"Oh, its all part of the plan." the man said with a laugh. "But look on the bright side, you get to return to your Mom, brother and sister now!"

The man walked forward and tied a blindfold around Mike's eyes so he couldn't see. He felt himself being moved to a car. After about an hour and a half he felt the car slowing and he was pushed out the side and he heard the sound of squealing tires. He quickly took of the blindfold and saw that he was in front of his house. He quickly got to his feet, which was not easy, he was in a great deal of pain, and walked as fast as he could to the front door. He flung it open and staggered inside.

"MOM! SHAY! TONY!" he called out and his mother and sister came flying into the hallway. Brittany squealed and burst into tears and pulled him into a crushing hug, soon Shay joined in. Mike was crying but not entirely for the same reasons as his mother and sister.

"She thinks I'm dead, they told her I'm dead." he choked out.

"Who thinks your dead baby?" Brittany asked.

"Mami."


	12. Why?

Chapter 12! Yay! Over 100 reviews, holy crap!

_**HIsland429- I agree with all of that!**_

_**kkuzzz- awww thanks! Thats awesome!**_

_**M- again really? **_

_**sfdc- haha i love him, I couldn't do that!**_

_**crazyfornaya- hahaaha yes**_

_**BumbaMumbaJimJams- you will soon...**_

_**Buttercup- hahahahaha that was funny**_

_**Callie1121-Thanks!**_

_**alopez208- thanks so much! and you know I can't tell you that!**_

_**anonymous- actually a pretty good idea I was thinking of maybe doing something like that but we will see.**_

_**lileyfan1415- i hope you don't mean that the writing is getting worse...**_

_**Jennifer-Here you go!**_

_**Thundering Ice- glad that you are enjoying it!**_

_ "What the fuck! I am not dead! You just shot the fucking ground! What is your problem?" Mike yelled at the man who had just told his mother that he was dead and then hung up on her._

_ "Oh, its all part of the plan." the man said with a laugh. "But look on the bright side, you get to return to your Mom, brother and sister now!"_

_ The man walked forward and tied a blindfold around Mike's eyes so he couldn't see. He felt himself being moved to a car. After about an hour and a half he felt the car slowing and he was pushed out the side and he heard the sound of squealing tires. He quickly took of the blindfold and saw that he was in front of his house. He quickly got to his feet, which was not easy, he was in a great deal of pain, and walked as fast as he could to the front door. He flung it open and staggered inside._

_ "MOM! SHAY! TONY!" he called out and his mother and sister came flying into the hallway. Brittany squealed and burst into tears and pulled him into a crushing hug, soon Shay joined in. Mike was crying but not entirely for the same reasons as his mother and sister._

_ "She thinks I'm dead, they told her I'm dead." he choked out._

_ "Who thinks your dead baby?" Brittany asked._

_ "Mami." he answered._

"What do you mean Mikey?" Shay asked her twin who was still crying and Shay and Brittany had realized that it was not the same reason that they were crying.

"I was in some room somewhere and a man told me that I was going to get to talk to Mami. I didn't believe him but he handed me a phone and it was actually her! I couldn't believe it. We talked for a little while and then the guy who was in the room took the phone away and shot his gun and then told Mami I was dead, he said 'So sorry but Michael is dead' and then he hung up! Then he drove me back here, I had a blindfold on. He told her that I'm dead, I'm not dead, I'm fine, why would he do that?" Mike cried. Both Brittany and she stood there in shock for a moment. They were of course semi-happy knowing that Santana was still alive and a little bit jealous that he had gotten to talk to her and they hadn't. But mostly they were shocked, disgusted and worried. Shocked at the fact that Mike had just talked to Santana and that she now thought him dead. Disgusted in the fact that the man had told Santana that Mike was dead and the way he had been treated. Worried for him, worried for Santana and worried about everything.

"Come here baby." Brittany said leading Mike to the couch where she sat him down on the couch, plopped down next to him and wrapped her arms around her son. Shay sat on the other side of her twin holding his hand. "Its all going to be okay baby. It will just make Mami so much happier when she finds out that you are all right. Shay babe, will you get my phone so I can call the police and tell the detective that Mike is home."

Shay nodded and got up and walked over the table where her mothers phone was. Brittany kissed her sons head and took her phone from Shay as she sat back down next to Mike. Brittany called the detective in charge of Mike's kidnapping case and told him that he was fine. She also insisted that Mike would answer his questions the next day and that he was too tired to talk tonight, Mike shot her a grateful look for this. After hanging up with the detective Brittany called Finn, who said he and Rachel would be over in 15 minutes, Burt and Carol were still there so they would be staying with Lea and Liam.

"What did Santana say?" Brittany asked quietly a few minutes after she had hung up the phone with Finn. Mike had known that this was coming.

"She asked about me and Shay and Tony. I told her how we were. And then he asked how you were doing." Mike said simply, the really hadn't talked for very long.

"What did you say?" Brittany said just as quiet as the first time she had asked.

"I told her the truth, I told her how much you missed her and how upset you were and that you had told us all sorts of stories about you too."

"And what did she say then." she asked, Mike knew that she hadn't really had time to answer this but decided to tell his Mom what his Mami would have said.

"That she loves you so much and she knows how hard it must be for you because this is the longest that you two have ever been apart from each other like this." Mike said, Brittany half smiled sadly.

"Yes, even the other times that she has been deployed we have talked or she has been back sooner than this." Brittany said.

"Everything will work out Mom, you'll see." Shay said giving her mom a hug.

"I know Shay baby. Its just stressful." Brittany said smiling at her.

"Mom, I think that Uncle Finn and Auntie Rachel are here." Mike said jumping up from the couch and opening the door.

"MIKE!" they both bellowed, Rachel was the first to hug him, although Mike was as tall as Brittany so he was a lot taller than Rachel, it was a funny looking hug.

"Rach, don't suffocate him." Finn laughed and then hugged him himself.

"We're so glad that you are okay Mike! How did you get away?" Rachel asked curiously, Brittany hadn't elaborated on the phone when she had said that Michael was home.

Mike recounted the story he had just told his mom and sister not so long ago. They listened in horror as he described the phone call with Santana and what had happened with him during the call.

"That is awful."

"That evil bastard!" Finn said.

xx

Santana sat on the ground, her eyes were rimmed red, they were puffy and there were tear stains on her face. She hadn't seen Alex since he had laughed taking the cell phone with him She had sat in sobs on the ground until she had cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe that her son was dead, she didn't want to believe it but she knew it was true, she knew it because she had heard the shot.

Santana wished she had never joined the Army, never agreed to stay in and make a career of it. Had she never joined the Army her family wouldn't be in this awful situation. She was to the point though that she was wishing that Brittany had never met her. She wasn't blaming Brittany for any of this, she was blaming herself, she was causing Brittany so much pain.

It was her fault that her son was dead, it was her fault that he daughter had lost a twin, her youngest son, an older brother. It was her fault that her wife was now not only distressed for her well being but now having to grieve for the death of her son, and plan a funeral. Santana wished that she had just died in the stupid helicopter accident like, O'Malley, at least then Brittany and Shay and Mike and Tony could have moved on. Now they couldn't because Santana was still captured, and now Mike was dead.

She couldn't take it anymore, she knew that she needed to find out exactly why the hell she was in this situation anyway. She promised herself then and there that the next time the bastard reared his ugly head that she would find out why she was hear. If not she would go all Lima Heights on his ass, no matter how weak she was right now, her sadness had now turned to anger and her rage was giving her strength.

She waited hours until Alex finally entered the room again, when he did she glared at him for a few moments before doing anything. He smiled at her.

"How are we feeling at the moment Santana, you look a little down." Alex said with a laugh.

"Why the hell am I hear, for God Sake tell me! You fucking kill my son, torture my family and my best friend, tell me why I am here!" she screamed.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Alex said. "First I want you to know that clearly I have shown you how easily I can get to your family. If you lie to me, Brittany is next. You are here because of what you saw, you saw something that you shouldn't have."


	13. Explanations sort of

Hey guys! Chapter 13! I have to say you guys are great, your reviews are awesome and make me really happy! So I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter so please let me know what you think!

_**M- you shall actually find out in this chapter!**_

_**lileyfan1415- phew okay**_

_**prooobie- thanks!**_

_**HIsland429- you will find out some info in this chapter.**_

_**Callie1121-Thanks, you'll find out, oh and I saw you started reading forced away, i haven't updated that in a while, kinda have writers block with that story...**_

_**jaye1414-thanks!**_

_**Buttercup- haahaha me too!**_

_**Britt-Britt's- hahaa maybe...**_

_**BumbaMumbaJimJams- hmmm read on...**_

_**alopez208-aww thanks!**_

_**Buttercup- lol!**_

_**Buttercup- oh no! :o**_

_**Buttercup- phew what a relief! by the way you are probably my most entertaining reviewers, your reviews crack me up and I look forward to getting them!**_

_**cm- omg thanks so much for the compliment! I do remember the virtual million and I suppose that will have to do for now lol! I love that I have people who read more than one of my stories it makes me feel good and thanks again cece!**_

* * *

><p><em> Santana sat on the ground, her eyes were rimmed red, they were puffy and there were tear stains on her face. She hadn't seen Alex since he had laughed taking the cell phone with him She had sat in sobs on the ground until she had cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe that her son was dead, she didn't want to believe it but she knew it was true, she knew it because she had heard the shot.<em>

_ Santana wished she had never joined the Army, never agreed to stay in and make a career of it. Had she never joined the Army her family wouldn't be in this awful situation. She was to the point though that she was wishing that Brittany had never met her. She wasn't blaming Brittany for any of this, she was blaming herself, she was causing Brittany so much pain._

_ It was her fault that her son was dead, it was her fault that he daughter had lost a twin, her youngest son, an older brother. It was her fault that her wife was now not only distressed for her well being but now having to grieve for the death of her son, and plan a funeral. Santana wished that she had just died in the stupid helicopter accident like, O'Malley, at least then Brittany and Shay and Mike and Tony could have moved on. Now they couldn't because Santana was still captured, and now Mike was dead._

_ She couldn't take it anymore, she knew that she needed to find out exactly why the hell she was in this situation anyway. She promised herself then and there that the next time the bastard reared his ugly head that she would find out why she was hear. If not she would go all Lima Heights on his ass, no matter how weak she was right now, her sadness had now turned to anger and her rage was giving her strength._

_She waited hours until Alex finally entered the room again, when he did she glared at him for a few moments before doing anything. He smiled at her._

_ "How are we feeling at the moment Santana, you look a little down." Alex said with a laugh._

_ "Why the hell am I hear, for God Sake tell me! You fucking kill my son, torture my family and my best friend, tell me why I am here!" she screamed._

_ "Well since you asked so nicely." Alex said. "First I want you to know that clearly I have shown you how easily I can get to your family. If you lie to me, Brittany is next. You are here because of what you saw, you saw something that you shouldn't have."_

Santana sat there confused, she didn't remember seeing anything that she wasn't supposed to see. She searched Alex's face for any type of clue as to what was going on. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, there was a reason that she had decided to call this man Alex, it wasn't just some name she had made up. His name was Alex, Alex Smith at least that is what she and Finn had known him as before he had just disappeared one day. He had been at military training with them, thats why Santana hadn't recognized him, his hair had been longer, and he had spoke with a perfect American accent.

"Alex." Santana breathed and then she knew exactly what she was doing here. "Why? We never even knew what it was that you did."

"Oh, you two were starting to put it together and I have been watching you both since all those years ago. I knew that you two were starting to put the pieces together, even if you didn't realize it and I couldn't have that, it would ruin everything, all of my hard work would have been for nothing. So I used one of my contacts and had him make sure that you and Hudson would be coming my way and that you two would be on that helicopter. I am a very smart man Santana, very smart. You do remember what you saw that day and if you think long and hard about it you will put the pieces together. Think Santana, think." Alex said.

Santana thought back to the day when she and Finn had last seen Alex, when he was posing as an American Army officer.

_**Finn and Santana were walking down the hallway of the main building on base. They were heading to the debriefing room, they were being deployed in a weeks time and were getting to know the details of their specific mission today. **_

_** "How did Britt take it?" Finn asked Santana as they turned the corner. "Rach took it well enough I guess, as well as you can take it ya know."**_

_** "Same as always, she was angry at first then sad, then she just kept hugging me, I had to pull myself out of her arms this morning so I could get into work, it was awful. I hate seeing her like that it kills me." Santana said as they continued down the hall "She also made me make the same promise she makes me make every time even though she knows there is no way of possibly being able to promise something like that. She made me promise I will come back alive, and I being the fool I am promised without even saying that it may not turn out that way."**_

_** "Don't beat yourself up San, its what she wanted and needed to hear and what you needed to say in that moment, Brittany knows what could happen, she isn't stupid."**_

_** "You don't need to tell me that she isn't stupid, I am the only one who hasn't called her that." Santana said sharply then tacked on an afterthought. "Sorry, stressed."**_

_** "Its fine, I know that I called her stupid in high school but that was a long time ago." Finn said. **_

_** They stopped talking and walked the rest of the way to the conference room in silence, though it wasn't the awkward kind that would have been there in high school. Finn was right, it had been a while since high school, a lot had changed, they had both changed. They walked straight into the conference without even thinking to check before entering, that is when they saw it. Alex Smith, another officer in their unit was in the room, maps and diagrams spread out all over the table. At first Santana and Finn had thought nothing of it, then Alex hurriedly put the documents away into his bag, though they were clearly the ones that were supposed to stay on base. Both Santana and Finn had intended to say something about the suspicious behavior that Alex had had, but they had both gotten caught up in their advancing deployment, their families and Alex had disappeared so they assumed he was doing something that was just a secret mission.**_

_** Santana and Finn had all but forgotten about the incident, they rarely spoke of it or Alex even. They had gotten so caught up in their own lives and had simply forgotten about Alex and the papers. They had mentioned his name maybe once or twice and the map thing maybe once or twice but they never connected it together.**_

Santana sat, she was coming out of her memory. She knew now what it was that she and Finn had seen. It had to do with the maps and diagrams that Alex had taken. She sat trying to remember what had been on the diagrams, then it hit her, she knew what it was and everything became clear to her.

"You are going to take over the base here."


	14. Is this him?

Wohoo! Chapter 14! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took me a long time, sorry about the delay in my updates I have been so busy lately!

_**lileyfan1415- thanks, glad you liked it**_

_**Callie1121- thanks as always and thanks for the ideas with forced away!**_

_**M- Alex is an egotistical maniac! lol all will be answered...hopefully**_

_**Buttercup XD XD- you made and account! 1. yes 2. yes 3. yes 4. yes 5. Me either! he is evil! now i'm gonna start ranting :o**_

_**HIsland429- lol i like the idea of falling into a volcano...**_

_**GleeFanatic1988- aww thanks!**_

_**cm- thank you ever so much!**_

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Brittany walked into her house and smiled at the smell of pizza coming from the kitchen. She had been late getting out of work and called Shay and told them to order a pizza for dinner. She threw her bag down on the kitchen counter and grabbed a slice. She ate the entire thing in about four bites, she was starving. After she ate her pizza she walked into the living room to try and find her kids. She froze in the doorway at the sight, it would have been adorable if it weren't so heartbreaking. Her three kids were sitting in the living room, Mike was on the couch reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Shay was laying on the couch, her head on his shoulder, headphones in her ears writing things down in one of the many notebooks she had that no one was allowed to read. Next to her, Tony was sitting at the edge, his legs up on his sisters lap, watching TV.<p>

If the situation were different Brittany wouldn't have hesitated to snap a picture on her phone and send it to Santana. But she couldn't do that now, they weren't trying to be cute, they were like this because they were upset and needed to be close to one another. None of them had noticed Brittany in the doorway yet so she stood there for another few seconds. She then walked quietly over to them and kissed the top of Mike's head, he jumped a mile in his seat.

"Ay dios mio, Mom!" he yelled in fright, "When the hell did you get so quiet?"

Brittany laughed at her sons spanish and then kissed her other two children on the top of the head as well. She plopped down in the chair opposite her children and smiled at them. She knew that their smiles back were forced and she also knew that it was time to address that, she could no longer keep avoiding it.

"How are you guys all doing?" she asked in a serious voice so they knew that she wasn't talking about their school day.

"Fine." all three kids replied at once.

"You aren't fine, do you want to know why I know that? You three never spend time like that together, only when you are upset. You need to talk about it with me. If it helps I'll talk about how much I miss your Mami. Would that help?" Brittany said, knowing the only way that she could get her kids to show anything she would have to show her own weak side. After she said this all three of them nodded.

"You never talk about your feelings Mommy. I think it will help you." Tony said sounding a lot older than he was.

"Tony's right Mom, you need to talk just as much as we do." Shay said. Mike stayed silent but nodded along with his brother and sister.

"Okay, I will talk then. I miss your Mami, so much I have never been away from her from this long since I met her. It hurts, I worry so much for her and for you three because I know that this is hurting you just as much as it is hurting me, its awful." Brittany said, she knew there was so much more she could say but she didn't want to seem to weak in front of her children.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting in the living room with Rachel, Lea and Liam were fast asleep in their beds. They were having some much needed alone time. They were watching the evening news when the phone rang. Finn picked it up and gasped.<p>

"Its a base number, what is its about-"

"They'd call Brittany..." Rachel said uncertainly.

"No, they'd call me to be there when she found out."

"Answer it Finn."

"Hello?" Finn answered nervously.

_"Officer Hudson, this is Colonel Montgomery, I need you to come onto base immediately it is regarding the disappearance of Officer Lopez and your kidnapping." the gruff voice on the other line said._

"Did you find her?" Finn said, he was getting hopeful.

_"Possibly, I need you to come to the conference room in the building where you work as soon as you can, it may be a matter of the life and death of Officer Lopez, and please don't breath a word of this to Mrs. Pierce." he said._

"Ten minutes, I'll be there in ten minutes." Finn said. "I just need to change."

_"Hudson! There is no time for that I don't care what your wearing just get here!"_

"On my way." he said and hung up.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, she seemed hopeful that Santana had been found.

"I don't know Rach, I don't know what is going on but I will tell you everything when I get back, don't say anything to Brittany, nothing." Finn said as he slid into his shoes, jacket and grabbed his car keys. He kissed his wife quickly before jumping into his car and speeding to his desired destination. Once he got there he jumped out of his car and sprinted into the building.

"Hudson!" Colonel Montgomery said as he entered, there were a few other uniformed officers in the room. Finn stood in a pair of grey sweat pants, a white t-shirt and converse.

"Colonel, sir what is going on?" Finn asked looking around the room.

"We have discovered a possible location that Officer Lopez could be, we managed to capture some photographs of a few of the men outside the compound. I need you to look at them and tell me if you recognize anyone, we have a team in Afghanistan standing by if you can identify one of these men as your captors." he said pushing a pile of photos towards Finn.

Finn started flipping through the pictures and at first didn't recognize anyone. But when he got to the second to last picture he knew exactly who he was, it was him, their captor.

"Him! Thats him, Sir." Finn said.

"Hudson, are you sure, are you one hundred percents sure?" he asked.

"I'll never be able to get his face out of my head."

"I knew it, Alex Smith."

"Oh my god! Its Alex Smith?" Finn said, he had clearly forgotten about him, the soldier he and Santana had worked with years ago. Now that he knew it made total sense. That is how he knew about them! "I am positive that that is him."

"I'm calling."

* * *

><p>Santana was laying flat on her back on the cool floor of her cell. She was thinking of random memories with her wife, friends, and kids when the door burst open. She gasped when she saw Alex coming in and looking utterly distressed. He walked over to her wordlessly and put a cloth over her mouth and nose, she was unconscious in seconds. He tied a blind fold over her eyes, slung her over his shoulders effortlessly and put her in his truck. He was speeding away, he was extremely grateful for the tip, he had just come so close to losing everything and he couldn't let that happen.<p> 


	15. Birthday

Hello, so sorry for the delay I have been ridiculously busy lately. I hope that you enjoy chapter 15!

_**HIsland429- lol i would like to stab him repeatedly with light sabers as well, glad you are enjoying, thanks for your reviews!**_

___**lileyfan1415- glad you liked those scenes, there are some more finn and rachel ones in this one but not many.**_

__**_sfdc- so close indeed!_**

_**Callie1121- hmmm maybe, we shall find out!**_

_**M- i will try and make them longer, I am planning on making the next one long**_

___**alopez208- the next chapter will have interaction between the two families and I will try and add some more of the kids**_

**_Cadet- welcome back! glad that you are enjoying the story!_**

**_AndyNeko- thanks so much! you will find out...eventually_**

**_cm- no writers block, just busy and thanks you too!_**

**__**Also, holy crap at the last new glee how the hell do they expect us to live until april with that damn cliffhanger!

* * *

><p>"Finn sweetie, please stop pacing its not helping anything." Rachel said desperately.<p>

Finn had returned home about five hours ago from his meeting on base with Colonel Montgomery. He had filled Rachel in on everything that was going on with Santana. Montgomery had told Finn to go home and he would call him when he got word on what was going on in Afghanistan. He had started pacing back and forth in the room about an hour ago saying that he should have heard something by now.

"Rach, I should have gotten a call by now, this isn't good!"

"You don't know that Finn, she could be fine and they are just trying to get her medical attention or something." Rachel said in her best attempt at comforting him, though she was worried herself.

Finn's phone which was sitting on his night stand started to vibrate. He bolted to it and picked it up before the second ring had finished.

"Hello!" he said.

_"Hudson! I need you to come back in, we have news, good and bad. 15 minutes max Hudson. Tell me you didn't say anything to Mrs. Pierce." Montgomery said and Finn's heart sank, it didn't sound good._

"I didn't. I will be there in ten minutes." he said quietly and hung up the phone. He dashed around the room getting ready.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, he hadn't told her anything that had just happened on the phone.

"He said that he had good and bad news and asked me if I had told Brittany anything, I said that I hadn't and now I have to leave, I will call you the second that I find anything out." Finn said and he rushed from the house.

It took Finn only eight minutes, a new record, to get back to the base. It was 3:30 in the morning, so that may have something to do with it. He quickly made his way up to the conference room where he had been earlier. As he entered everyone looked up, they didn't look happy. Finn swallowed hard and prepared himself for the worst.

"Hudson, have a seat." Montgomery said.

"Yes sir." Finn said sitting down at the table.

"Okay Hudson, our troops got to the location that we showed you earlier and they fought their way through the guards and made it to the cell in the back only to find this." Montgomery said and he turned on the monitor.

The monitor showed a picture, a picture of a picture that made Finn gasp. It showed the cell, the cell that Finn knew all too well. In the cell however is what had caused Finn to gasp. On the cell floor was Santana, her clothes were ripped, she was covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts and blood and mud. She was thinner and paler than Finn had ever seen her, and she had always been skinny. Her eyes were open but looked to be closing half way as if she were falling asleep. Finn had to hold back tears, he had never seen Santana so broken. There was writing on the picture, it read; Catch me if you can.

"Oh god, what is the good news?" Finn said.

"The members of Smith's cell told us that they didn't even know he was leaving and that everyone was accounted for, meaning that he is on his own. They also told us that there were only a handful of places that he could safely go, especially with Officer Lopez. That is good news, we can have people waiting at all of these places and he is alone." Montgomery said.

"How do you know that these people were telling the truth, how do you know that this whole thing isn't just a trap?"

"Because of what else they told us, they were angry that he just left them so they told us that he was planning something. Something big, like the next 9/11 big, and whatever it is he can't do it without Lopez."

xx

Brittany woke up suddenly, she had been having a nightmare. She reached out to the other side of the bed and felt nothing but the cool sheets and it all came back and the dream made sense. She had dreamt that Santana was being tortured. She had been screaming out her name, but Brittany couldn't do anything to help her. The dream had ended when the man who was doing the torturing had pulled the trigger Brittany had shot up in the bed. She turned and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. The red numbers showed that it was six in the morning her alarm was set to go off in fifteen minutes so she just turned it off and decided to shower and make the kids breakfast. She really hoped that none of them would remember what day it was today because she really didn't want to think about it. It was her birthday, Santana's birthday. Brittany was sure that her parents would call as would Santana's and the glee club and Rachel and Finn, but she really didn't want to talk to any of them.

She took a quick shower and threw on her sweats. The beauty of working as a dance teacher was that she could always were sweats to work and never look like she didn't belong. She ran down the stairs and started to make pancakes and bacon. The breakfast was done by the time all three of her children had dragged their way down the stairs. Brittany could tell by their faces that they all knew what day it was and they were feeling as bad as she was. They ate their breakfast quietly. Mike and Shay offered to drive Tony to school. They each hugged Brittany, a little longer than they normally did in the mornings, and left not much longer after finishing their food.

As Brittany cleared the dishes her phone rang, it was the first of the many calls she would be getting today. She checked her caller ID and it said; Sandra Lopez. Brittany took a deep breath before answering the call.

"Hi Sandra." she said in a smaller voice than she had intended.

"Brittany, how are you sweetie, I called because I know today is going to be hard for you." Sandra said, she sounded better than Brittany but still upset.

"I am okay, its the first time in all the time that I have known Santana that we haven't been together on her birthday." Brittany said, it was true somehow they always seemed to be together for the Latina's birthdays. Santana would either be home or on leave.

"I know I remember how she always refused to have her birthday party on her actual birthday because it was her day with you, I should've known then!" Sandra laughed, Brittany giggled along with her.

Brittany spent almost an hour on the phone with Sandra, she even said hello to Emilio. After that her phone never seemed to stop ringing, she was glad that she had taken the day off. She talked to everyone from the Glee Club, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, her parents and then Rachel had called and come over for a little while before the kids got home from school. When the kids got home from school they all just went to their respective rooms, leaving Brittany alone in the living room staring at a picture of her and Santana in high school.

xxx

"Santana! You are awake, I am sure you noticed that we moved." Alex said coming into the room. It was still concrete but it wasn't as dank and musty and it was a little brighter. Their was a nicer mattress in this one too.

"Why did we move?" she asked weakly.

"Oh, there was a little trouble but we are okay now. It has come to my attention that today is your birthday!" Alex said.

"Is it? I had no idea." Santana said, normally this would have been one of her sarcastic comments but she was serious, she had no concept of time or date.

"It is and I have decided to give to give you a gift. I am going to let you call your wife." he said and Santana immediately perked up.

"Are you serious?" she asked nervously, she really hoped that he wasn't pulling her leg.

"I am, it is your birthday and this is my gift to you." he said and he handed her his phone.

Santana took the phone hesitantly and dialed Brittany's number. It took her three rings to pick up, Santana hadn't heard her voice in so long so when she answered it took Santana a moment to respond.

_"Hello?" Brittany's voice asked and Santana gasped._

"Brittany." she said quietly, there was a pause on the other end.

_"Santana?" _


	16. Phone Call

Hello everyone! Here I am with chapter 16, I am wrapping up this story soon, two to three chapters left and maybe and epilogue. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

_**lileyfan1415- you find out their conversation in the chapter, thanks for reviewing so frequently! :)**_

_**Callie1121-Thanks!**_

_**M- you are welcome ;)**_

_**anonymous- yes, and that is a good thing**_

_**Sam- aww thanks, I am glad that people are still reading this story from the beginning! I love leaving people on cliffhangers...**_

_**cm- i am glad they are talking also **_

_**MusicFlowsWithin- thanks so much!**_

_**Angelxway- muchas gracias! yo hablo un poco espanol pero, no hablo bueno... haha espero que disfruten el resto!**_

_**alopez208- well that makes me feel awesome! I love reading comments!**_

_**Buttercup XD XD- wow that is saying something...**_

_**Thundering Ice- thank you very much, I just can't seem to write long chapters for some reason...**_

* * *

><p><em> "Hello?" Brittany's voice asked and Santana gasped.<em>

"Brittany." she said quietly, there was a pause on the other end.

_ "Santana?"_

_xxx_

Brittany was sitting in the living room staring at a picture of her and Santana in high school. It was from their senior year, it was taken at the Nationals competition for Glee. Santana had her arms wrapped around Brittany from behind and her head was poking out over her shoulder, she was clearly on her tip toes. They were both smiling and in the background you could see the rest of the club hugging, someone had captured the two of them though and gifted them with this amazing picture. Brittany tried hard to remember who had taken the photo, it was either Ms. Pillsbury or Mrs. Fabray.

She looked around the rest of the living room, it was littered with photographs, as per Santana's suggestion. There were pictures of the two of them on their wedding day, high school and college graduations, and other various moments during their lives. There were also a lot of pictures of their kids, from their birth to what they currently looked like. There were a few other random pictures, some of Santana and Finn during their various missions over seas, the Glee Club and others. Brittany was just walking around looking at them as her phone rang. She didn't even bother to look at her caller ID.

"Hello?" she answered and she heard a soft gasp on the other line and that confused her.

_"Brittany." her voice said softly on the other end._

"Santana?" Brittany asked eyes going wide and her legs going weak. "Is that you Santana?"

_"Its me baby, its really me." she said, her voice was quiet, weak and very un Santana Lopez esque._

"I...but...you...Happy Birthday!" Brittany stuttered out and Santana let out a soft giggle on the other line. "Is that why you got to call me?"

_ "That is what I am being told. I am so sorry Brittany." she said._

"Why?"

_"This is all my fault! Mike is dead because of me and I am causing you all this pain." Santana said sadly on the other line._

"Baby! Mike is alive he is fine! They did that to make you think he was dead, the kidnapped him and then he was just thrown into the yard and he told us how he had talked to you and they made you think he was dead he is upstairs with the rest of them! MIKE, SHAY, TONY! GET DOWN HERE!" Brittany said and she could hear Santana gasp again on the other line.

_"My baby boy is okay? He is alive!" she said and she was crying._

"He is standing right here. I will let you talk to them in a minute I just need you to tell me a few things. Are you hurt badly? Are you okay? and I love you, I love you so much Santana."

_"I am hurt yes, I am better now that I know my son is alright and I know that you love me Brittany, I love you too." Santana said._

Santana then talked to Mike, Shay and Tony quickly but left them all in tears. After talking to her three children Santana was passed back to Brittany who said goodbye to her last. The second that Brittany hung up the phone she started to cry, she had been holding it in while she had been on the phone with her wife but now let it out knowing that could be the last time she ever heard her voice. Her kids converged on her and pulled her in for one hug, they all stood there for a few moments before Mike dragged the other two away saying something about food and Harry Potter movies. Brittany shot him a thankful look, she needed to be alone for a moment, she decided that she needed to call Finn and let him know that, for now anyway, that Santana was alive.

xxx

"Hello?" Finn said into the phone, he knew it was Brittany but he was confused, he really didn't think that she would be calling anyone today.

_"Santana called! She is alive, I just talked to her!" Brittany said loudly into the phone and Finn almost dropped his._

"She what? Oh my God really!" Finn yelled and Rachel sent him weird looks from across the room.

_"She said that she was getting to call me because its her birthday, I told her that Mike was alive, I told her I loved her and I let the kids talk to her and then she had to go but she was alive, although she said that she was hurt. She sounded so weak, so not Santana like, but I was really glad to hear her voice." Brittany said._

"Brittany you and I can talk tomorrow, go be with your kids, I need to tell Rachel before she comes over and wrestles the phone from my hand." Finn said, Brittany giggled a little and then hung up.

"Well?" Rachel said as Finn hung up his phone.

"She talked to Santana, she called her, Alex let her call her!" Finn said, he was excited yet sad at the same time.

"What?" Rachel said stunned, "She is alive, oh god that is wonderful!"

"Ya, but Britt said she was hurt though."

"But she is alive. Finn you need to call the Colonel."

"Ya, maybe he can trace the call!" Finn said.

"Thats what I was thinking." Rachel said with a smile.

xxx

It had been two days since her birthday, or at least that is what Santana thought. She was glad that Brittany knew that she was alive. She was overjoyed at the fact that her son was alive, she had gone so long thinking that he was dead. She didn't know that her birthday had been coming so soon, she hadn't realized that she had been gone so long. She had missed almost an entire year of her life, she had missed all three of her children's birthdays and her wife's birthday was coming up soon.

Santana bolted upright when she heard noises coming from outside. All of a sudden the door to her cell burst open to reveal a very worried looking Alex. He pulled out his gun and Santana heard footsteps down the hall. Alex turned to Santana cockily before he pulled the trigger, she felt the sharp pain and the last thing that she saw was a bunch of American soldiers storming in and shooting at Alex, that was the last thing that she saw before it all went black.


	17. Her fate

_**chicavolcom89- yesss**_

_**LeadroftheEmoPenguins- i love the cliffy's!**_

_**Callie1121-working on forced away, with your ideas thanks!**_

_**HIsland429-hahaha i agree but we need to find a lightsaber...**_

_**M- i know poor santana**_

_**lileyfan1415-glad you liked it!**_

_**cm-i am planning a new one after this, but we'll see.**_

_**BumbaMumbaJimJams- those were my thoughts, but we will see if she dies**_

_**anonymous- no don't arrest me! :o**_

_**alopez208-sorry...**_

_**Buttercup XD XD- no rant that time oh jeez**_

_**Thundering Ice- thank you!**_

_**dawndwilson- haha, every story must end at some point though**_

_**MusicFlowsWithin-isn't alex just evil?**_

_**prooobie- *scared of probie's evil glare* **_

_**Eggs and Ham-omg thank you so much!**_

_**missfluffzilla- great name! and here you go ;)**_

_**anon- update here**_

_**Jess- here you go**_

_**anon2- thank you very much!**_

_**Okay wow i got 20 reviews for that chapter! Thank you guys very much, I know it has been a while but life has gotten in the way, as well as my new tv obsession, Pretty Little Liars, anyway my goal for the end of this story is to reach 200 reviews, there will be a few more chapters so please review!**_

* * *

><p><em>It had been two days since her birthday, or at least that is what Santana thought. She was glad that Brittany knew that she was alive. She was overjoyed at the fact that her son was alive, she had gone so long thinking that he was dead. She didn't know that her birthday had been coming so soon, she hadn't realized that she had been gone so long. She had missed almost an entire year of her life, she had missed all three of her children's birthdays and her wife's birthday was coming up soon.<em>

_ Santana bolted upright when she heard noises coming from outside. All of a sudden the door to her cell burst open to reveal a very worried looking Alex. He pulled out his gun and Santana heard footsteps down the hall. Alex turned to Santana cockily before he pulled the trigger, she felt the sharp pain and the last thing that she saw was a bunch of American soldiers storming in and shooting at Alex, that was the last thing that she saw before it all went black._

xxxx

Brittany was sitting in the living room, it was a few days after Santana's birthday. She had just dropped the kids off at school, she had seen Rachel there doing the same and they had made plans to meet up in an hour or so for some girl time and then lunch. She flicked on the TV to CNN hoping that there would be something on there that would make her day better.

Ever since she had gotten the call from Santana on her birthday her hope had been restored. She sighed as the headlines on CNN where about some shooting in a courthouse in Texas and that was the breaking news. Brittany knew that if anything had happened with Santana it would be breaking news because hers and Finn's kidnapping had been such a huge story. It had been almost a year since it had happened and she was just being able to turn on the news without seeing her and Finn from the video that they had been forced to make way back when.

In the year Mike, Shay, and Tony have adjusted to the new way of life without Santana. Mike has moved on from Harry Potter to a series that he had never read before, another of Santana's favorites though, The Hunger Games. Shay no longer had Adele playing on a loop, only when it came on her shuffle and Tony had kicked his Spongebob addiction. Brittany had started to teach some more of her dance classes also. Brittany's cell phone started to ring in her pocket, she assumed that it was Rachel so she didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Rach please tell me you aren't calling to cancel on me because I really wanted to go shopping, its my only day off this week." Brittany said into the phone. The answering voice was not the one that she ahd expected.

"Mrs. Pierce?" a man's voice said and her heart sank.

"This is her."

"I am Colonel Montgomery of the United States Army, I am calling regarding your wife Santana Lopez."

"Yes." was all that she could manage.

"We have managed to extract Officer Lopez from the grasp of her captor and she is now on our base in the hospital." Montgomery said and there was a brief silence on the other line.

"Oh. My. God. Is she going to be okay? When is she coming home? Can I speak with her?" Brittany said she had jumped out of her chair and was now practically bouncing off the walls.

"She had extensive damage to her left leg but it has been saved and she will be able to walk again, though she may have a limp. She was shot during her rescue operation, in the left shoulder. The wound was a through and through, though it shattered her collar bone and so the doctors had to put a metal plate and about six screws in there to fix it. She also has extensive scarring to her face due to lacerations. But she is fine now."

"Fine, she is okay and at the US army base, she is okay?" Brittany asked in tears.

"Yes, Officer Lopez is okay. She will be able to come back stateside in one week. I can have her call you as soon as she gets out of her checkup okay Mrs. Pierce." Montgomery said.

"Yes, yes have her call me as soon as she can. Thank you so much, thank you." Brittany cried into the phone and hung up. She had to call Rachel. She quickly dialed her number.

"Brittany, please tell me you aren't- oh god what's wrong, why are you crying." Rachel asked, her voice full of concern.

"I just got a call about Santana." she said through her tears.

"Oh god no." Rachel said clearly misunderstanding Brittany's tears of joy for tears of grief.

"NO! She is okay, she is alright!" Brittany said.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Rachel started yelling into the phone and then she and Brittany were both laughing and crying. "Finn! Finn!" Rachel was calling. "Santana is okay, she's coming home!"

"Let me talk to him!" Brittany said.

"Britt!" Finn's voice.

"Finn, I have an idea, but I will need your help for it. I want to surprise the kids at school and I want to have a surprise party for Santana when we get back with the kids." Brittany said the idea just popping into her head. "Have all the glee people and her parents and mine! This will be great!"

"I can do that Britt." Finn said and Brittany could hear the smile in his voice through the phone. Then she heard beeping meaning she had another call.

"Finn, other line I think its her, gotta go!" Brittany said and switched to the other line. "Hello?" she asked hopefully.

"Brittany..."Santana said, her voice sounded different, worn, tired.

"Oh my God, Santana! Oh baby thank god! Are you okay, the Colonel said that you were shot and had scars and your leg and-"

"I'm fine Brittany. I just can't wait to get the hell outta this place. I get out in a week!"

"I know, he told me! I can't wait Santana."

"Me either, me either. Are the kids at school?"

"Yes and I was thinking that we should surprise them and have you show up at their school on the day you get home! What do you think San?"

"I think that will be very fun, I love surprising people." Santana said with a laugh.

"I know, but you can never pull one over on me!" Brittany laughed back.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!"

"Look outside." Santana said into the phone and Brittany ran to the window that faced the front lawn. She then bolted to the door and out onto the yard, her phone laying on the floor of the living room.

Santana was standing on the lawn in her army camo. Brittany ran as fast as she could to her and threw her arms around her and held on like her life depended on it.

"What was that you were saying about surprises?" Santana smirked.

"Shut up!" Brittany said kissing her and then resuming her tight embrace.


	18. Surprise for the kids

_**Hey guys! Quick update this time! I hope you enjoy this one, I think I will keep writing for a while, add some more reunions, Santana and her parents, Santana and the Glee Club, etc. Please enjoy this chapter and review! They make me happy!**_

_**chicavolcom89- yay happy tears for once!**_

_**fay-thank you for reading! glad that you like it**_

_**M-haha thanks!**_

_**alopez208-yay it was happy tears this time! thank you for reading! I probably will write some PLL fics, most likely after Monday because I am expecting a major cliffhanger.**_

_**Ryoko05-thank you :)**_

_**lileyfan1415- glad you liked it and as always thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**Sam- haha thanks**_

_**mooncheese1331-haha continuing for the time being.**_

_**anon-thanks!**_

_**anonymous- haha :)**_

_**Callie1121- did i get you with that surprise?**_

_**MusicFlowsWithin- and as always thank you!**_

_**GleeFanatic1988- thanks!**_

_**Laucha- thanks!**_

* * *

><p>Mike and Shay were both in the same class after lunch, they had math together it was the only class of the day which they had together. They, of course, sat no where near each other. But they, along with everyone else in the class looked up and felt their faces fall when they saw who entered the room. It was the school guidance councilor, Ms. Johns, no one wanted to be called out by Ms. Johns, because when you got called out of class by the councilor of school on an Army base, the news was hardly ever good. The teacher stopped teaching when she noticed the new addition to the room. She walked over to her and they stood whispering to each other for a few moments, their faces betrayed nothing.<p>

"Shay and Michael Pierce-Lopez please come with me." Ms. Johns said.

Every eye in the classroom turned and found Mike and Shay, they both rose and took a deep breath. People shot them sympathetic looks because everyone on base was aware of the situation with Santana. They followed Ms. Johns out of the classroom.

"Ms. Johns?" Shay asked in a small voice fearing what she was about to tell them.

"Come with me," she replied, her voice even, void of emotion.

They exchanged glances and they walked silently following the councilor. She was leading them to The Room. The Room was where people went when they received news of their family. Ms. Johns nodded to them and opened the door and let them walk in and shut the door behind them. The Room was empty, there were comfy chairs and a few tables that were covered in boxes of tissues.

"Do you think that Mami...?" Shay said.

"I don't know, where is everyone? Isn't there usually people in here and Mom?" Mike said. "Where is Tony?"

The second that she said that the door opened once more and Tony walked in.

"Mike? Shay? What is going on?" Tony said.

"We don't know." Shay said.

The three sat down on different chairs in the room and waited. They didn't have to wait long, about five minutes after all three of them arrived Brittany walked into the room. She walked in and sat down, she looked at them, her face was as expressionless as everyone else's had been.

"Mom?" Tony asked.

"I got a call today about your Mami." she said in an even voice. They all buried their faces in their laps and didn't even hear the door open and shut and see Santana enter.

"What did they say?" Mike asked, her voice muffled from his position.

"Oh the same old same old ya know how it goes." Santana said and all three of the kids heads snapped up. They stared at her for a moment as if she were going to disappear at any moment. "Hola mijos."

Tony was the first to react he squealed a very Brittany like squeal and ran to her and threw himself into her arms. He started to cry and the other two quickly followed suit. Soon the three of them were hanging on to her for dear life. Brittany stood back for a moment and watched her kids, they were all crying, even Mike.

"Mami! I can't believe that you are here! When they called us down here I was thinking that they were going to tell us that you were gone..." Shay cried.

"I'm here baby girl and I'm not going anywhere." Santana said. "Now lets go home."

xxx

When they got home there was an extra car in the driveway, it belonged to Finn and Rachel. Another wide smile spread across Santana's face as she saw her best friends car in the driveway. She walked quickly into the house. Finn was waiting in the living room. Santana dropped Brittany's hand and quickly crossed the room to where Finn was standing. She hugged him tightly and he got teary eyed.

"Oh Santana, I'm so sorry." Finn said.

"No, Finn, it isn't your fault, this was no one's fault. Alex is dead and Kyle is in jail, we have nothing to worry about now." Santana said and released him and hugged Rachel tightly as well.

"Mami! Guess what I am reading?" Mike said, the kids had been fighting for her attention the entire way home from school. If they weren't the ones that were speaking they were staring at Santana, making sure that she wasn't going to turn out to be a figment of their imaginations.

"Que libro, baby boy?" Santana asked smiling.

"The Hunger Games, they are amazing! I can't believe that I never listened to you before and read it earlier."

"I told you so baby."

"Maybe we can rent the movies and I can force Shay to read them too."

"Sounds good Mike." she said and then she looked over to her wife who was smiling broadly.

After about an hour Finn and Rachel left so they could go and pick up Lea and Liam from school and give the Pierce-Lopez's some alone time. Throughout the rest of the day Santana sat on the couch leaning up against Brittany talking with her children, catching up on everything that she had missed. After a while she took her kids into the kitchen and left Brittany in the living room.

"Mijos, you know how much I love you right?" Santana asked them.

"Come on lets go get some dinner." Shay said sending her mother a knowing look.

"Wait why?" Mike said and Tony's face mirrored his elder brothers confusion.

"Boys," Shay said under her breath and sighed. "Mami hasn't seen Mom in a year, lets let them have a little bit of alone time."

"Oh!" Mike said and he followed Shay out and Tony, still looking confused, followed behind.

Santana laughed as she watched her three babies walk out of the house. She walked back into the living room, with a slight limp. She laid back down on the couch with Brittany and smiled up at her.

"Where did the mijos go?" Brittany said, and Santana giggled, she had missed Brittany's attempts at spanish.

"Oh to get food, they decided to give us some alone time." Santana said.

"Well that was nice, how much did you have pay them to leave you alone, they have been all over you, not that I blame them, I would love to be all over you, just not in the same way as them." she said with a wink.

"They went willingly." Santana said and she suddenly sat up, a serious look crossing her face. "How bad is it?"

"How bad is what baby?" Brittany asked, confused.

"My face, I know it is scarred badly and I don't even think that I look like me! My left leg and shoulder are ridiculously scarred and my voice just doesn't sound the same anymore, I am terrified to try and sing again." she said, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Santana, you are more beautiful than you have ever been." Brittany said pulling her back down into her arms and stroked her hair. Santana nodded but let the tears flow and let herself be comforted by her wife, for the first time in a year.


	19. Mom, I'm home

_**Wohooo another chapter yay!**_

_**mooncheese1331-thanks, and ya I figured people would pick up on that and realize that this is years in the future!**_

_**Ryoko05-thank you!**_

_**anon-haha that was nice, thanks!**_

_**MusicFlowsWithin- thanks, thanks, and here is more!**_

_**alopez208-thank you, and omg did you watch PLL? that ending *tears***_

_**lileyfan1415- thanks!**_

_**Callie1121-thanks! YAY got you again, I'm getting better!**_

* * *

><p>"Santana, wake up honey, you are having a nightmare, wake up Santana." Brittany said gently shaking Santana who was sleeping in the bed next to her. Her eyes flickered open and immediately started to fill with tears, she buried her face in Brittany's neck and started to cry.<p>

"It was awful." she cried.

"Shh. Shhh its okay now baby its all okay it was just a dream. Brittany whispered and she sat up, Santana still clung to her neck. "Do you want to talk about it?

"He had Mike and he was dead and he told me that he was gonna get you and Shay and Tony. And my Mami and Papi, it was so real Britt it was awful." Santana sobbed.

"Its alright, try and go back to sleep. You are safe now, we are safe. You are home and I've got you right here, okay?"

"Okay." she said. After a while she drifted back off to sleep. A little after she did Brittany did also.

Brittany was awoken by smells coming from the kitchen. She looked at the clock, it was ten thirty AM, she never slept in that late anymore. She looked and saw that she was the only one in the room and that there were two suitcases packed by the door to her and Santana's bedroom. Brittany quickly walked down the stairs and found Santana in the kitchen making breakfast. Santana didn't notice her at first so Brittany watched her for a while and the she sneezed and Santana turned around.

"Damn, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, because you helped me sleep last night. Just you being in the bed with me helped more than you know." Santana said.

"That is really sweet San, but shouldn't you be resting?"

"No, I'm all healed up nice and good. Sit down and eat breakfast with me, it has been a year since we sat down and had breakfast." Santana said patting the seat next to the one she had just slid into.

"This is delicious San," Brittany said as they both devoured bacon, hash browns, bagels, omelets and glasses of orange juice.

"Thanks."

"So what is up with the suitcases? Where are the kids?" Brittany asked after she had done the dishes and joined Santana on the couch.

"Well the kids are at Finn and Rachel's until Monday. You and I are going to Lima, I need to see my parents, and yours for that matter. I am going to surprise them, we have to be at the airport in about an hour so I packed for you because I couldn't sleep any longer, I figured we could see Mr. Schue and the rest who are still in Lima." Santana said, she sounded excited, giddy almost.

"That sounds great, baby. I know your mother and father will be so happy to see you, my parents too. I have been talking to yours almost every week you know." Brittany said.

"I'm not surprised my mom loves you so much, almost if not more than she loves me." Santana joked.

Five hours later Brittany and Santana landed in the Lima Allen County Airport. The rented a car and started to drive to Santana's parents house. It was about six in the evening when Brittany pulled the car up onto the side of the road in front of the house, they way she had done since she first started to drive to the Lopez home. She and Santana walked quickly to the porch, Brittany rang the doorbell while Santana stood out of sight. A few seconds later the porch light flicked on, and the door opened to show Sandra Lopez. Her face showed shock, happiness, and the fear.

"Brittany, what a surprise querida, what are doing here?" she asked, her voice was clearly laced with worry. "Where are the kids?"

"The kids are with Finn and Rachel, I had to come and see you because I found something extremely important that I had to show you." Brittany said, trying her best not to let her face betray anything.

"Well come in and bring it with you." Sandra said, thoroughly confused now.

"Well I need your help, its right here on the side of the porch." Brittany said, a smile creeping into her voice as she took Sandra by the hand and led her around the porch to where Santana was standing.

Sandra froze in her tracks and stared at Santana for a moment. She didn't move or do anything she couldn't. Then she let out a cry and launched herself onto her daughter, pulling her in for the tightest embrace she could muster. She started crying, and then Santana was crying and soon Brittany found herself crying.

"Mija, mija, mija, ay dios mios, mija, te amo, te amo!" Sandra cried as she kissed the top of Santana's head.

Brittany decided to give them a moment alone together and go get Emilio from inside who was still clueless that his daughter, who has been missing for the past year stood right outside the door. She found him in the living room. He looked up and did a double take as he saw her, he instinctively rose and pulled her in for a hug, then he realized that it was odd that she was there and released her.

"Brittany?" he asked, she didn't answer she just took his hand and led him to the porch.

He paused, just as his wife had before Sandra moved out of the way and Emilio scooped his girl up into his arms. Brittany again, felt the need to give them private time so she walked down the street to her house and knocked on the door. Her mother answered and looked at her in shock.

"Brittany?" she said questioningly.

"She is alive! She is here, she is right there with her parents right now!" Brittany said, elated, to her mother. Her mother called out for her father and they ran over to the Lopez home and both hugged Santana as well. The family was back together again, they way it had been since Santana and Brittany were kids.


	20. Surprise for Santana

_**Hey guys! sorry its been a while since I updated, I have been busy with school and softball and then the Hunger Games came out and I got distracted with that...anyway here is chapter 20! I can't believe I have made it to 20 chapters! Also I need three more reviews to get to 200, so uf everyone could please please review it would make me very happy!**_

___**Callie1121- well i have the glee party in this one!**_

___**lileyfan1415-thanks!**_

___**MusicFlowsWithin-thank you as always!**_

__**_codyismydog- nice name ahah! thanks and sure!_**

****_**crystalynn-thank you! here is more!**_

___**mooncheese1331- ahahah here you go**_

_**alopez208- thanks again for reviewing!**_

___**santanalopez4ever- wow 20 times! thats awesome, I'm glad that you like it and you reviewed just as i was putting up this chapter! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>"Why are you staring me?" Santana asked, she had her eyes shut, she and Brittany were on the plane home from Lima, after spending a great weekend with Santana and Brittany's parents.<p>

"How do you know that I am staring at you?" Brittany asked with a laugh.

"I can feel your eyes burning holes in my head." Santana said opening her eyes. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Do you blame me? I haven't seen you in a year, I thought you were dead, then all of a sudden you show up standing in the front yard! Now I am staring at you to make sure that you are really here and that you don't disappear again."

"I will never disappear again Brittany, I promise." she said grabbing her wife's hand. "I can't believe that no one was home. I really wanted to see everyone."

"Well people have jobs, and families, and vacations and things to do, don't worry we'll get out there again to see them." Brittany said with a smile.

"I hope so, I missed them, not that I'll ever admit it to them."

"Santana, we all know that you have loved them all like family since we were juniors in high school, maybe even towards the end of sophomore year."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Santana said causing Brittany to laugh.

"It feels so good to laugh and not feel guilty about it." Brittany said.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked and Brittany wished she hadn't said anything.

"Well its just when I didn't know what was happening with you, I was always sad, but I didn't show it to the kids, because I wanted them to think that I was strong for them, and when I would laugh at something I would feel happy, then I would feel guilty. It was like I wasn't supposed to laugh, not with you god knows where, with god knows what happening to you." Brittany said.

"I'm sorry that you felt that way." Santana said sadly.

"No baby I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm sorry." Brittany said.

"No I'm fine, you didn't make me sad, I just started thinking and my mind wandered back to where I was a few weeks ago." Santana said, her eyes unfocused.

"Were you having a flashback? Are you still having one?" Brittany asked, suddenly very concerned. "I know you have had flashbacks before when you have come home."

"No, its not one of those, I'm just thinking, don't worry I'm fine. As much as I loved seeing my parents and your parents, I can't wait to get home and spend some time con mijos." Santana said, ending the topic of her flashbacks and changing the course of the conversation, which Brittany didn't over look.

They spent the rest of the flight talking about the kids, not again mentioning Santana's kidnapping. Once the plane landed Santana and Brittany got off they walked to the baggage claim. They were really lucky and their suitcase was one of the first ones out.

"You wait here San, I'll go get the car." Brittany said taking the suitcase and walking to the car park. On her way she pulled out her phone and texted Finn.

**To Finn: Hey we just landed, r u ready? or do u need more time?**

**To Britt: Need more time! take her to lunch or something, need like 2 hrs...**

**To Finn: Finn! I told u to b ready when we landed!**

**To Britt: i tried, i swear...**

**To Finn: I will try my best, pull urself 2gether and get ready!**

**To Britt: k, thnx!**

Brittany sighed as she threw the suitcase in the trunk and got in the car. She had told Finn that he needed to have everything ready for Santana's surprise party when they landed. Now she had to keep Santana away from the house for another two hours when all Santana wanted to do was get home to the kids. Brittany drove to where Santana was waiting and waited for her to get in. Santana got in and Brittany decided that she would have to take her to lunch here because that would take up about an hour and it took about forty-five minutes to get home from the airport that should be enough time for Finn.

"Babe, I'm starving!" Brittany said. "Can we please stop for lunch, there is an Applebee's right up there." she smiled because the place looked reasonably busy and she was actually hungry.

"I'm kind of hungry too. Applebee's sounds good, haven't had their food in so long." Santana said.

Brittany let out a sigh of relief, she was so glad that Santana was hungry as well, it made the distraction thing so much easier. It took them about an hour and fifteen minutes to eat their lunch because they had to wait and they ordered dessert. Once they were waiting for their change Brittany pulled her phone out to text Finn.

**To Finn: how is it going? leaving applebee's soon, probably b home in 45**

**To Britt: thats perfect, shud b ready by then, we r all excited.**

**To Finn: me to gtg drive, c u soon!**

"Who are you texting?" Santana asked noticing the smile on Brittany's face.

"Hmm? No one, just Finn."

"Oh well, I'm really tired, I didn't sleep much last night so I think I'll take a nap. Wake me up when we get home. Love you."

"Okay I will, love you too." Brittany said.

Brittany drove home with the radio on low, humming along to the music. When she turned into their development she was glad that Santana had decided to sleep because she could spot all of the Glee members cars in the random spots on the road, though then again she was looking for them. She pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. Before she woke Santana she sent a quick text to Finn saying that they were home, he replied quickly saying that they were ready.

"San, Santana sweetie, we're home." Brittany said, gently shaking Santana.

"Hmm?" she said as she blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust to the lights.

"We are home, come on lets go inside." Brittany said as they got out of the car.

Brittany was trying extremely hard not to give anything away, but with each step towards the front door she found it increasingly hard to contain her smile. She opened the front door to their house and Santana walked in, Brittany following her, it was dark. Santana flipped on the lights and then everyone jumped out and screamed.

"WELCOME HOME!"

"Oh my god!" Santana said, she was scared for a half a second and then a huge smile spread across her face. "Is this why none of them were in Lima this weekend, did you do this?" she asked turning to Brittany.

"Yes, and Finn helped." Brittany said.

"Oh god, Santana!" Quinn said running up and throwing her arms around Santana. Santana returned the embrace of her best friend. Soon they were both crying. Quinn released her when she noticed that there was a sort of line forming behind her, everyone wanted to hug Santana. "We'll talk later, San." Quinn said and then walked over to Finn and Rachel, who were the only ones not in line.

After Quinn came Puck, then Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Artie, Sugar and Rory. Once Santana had hugged each one of them for a few minute she went back to Quinn, she intended on going to everyone and catching up.

"Santana, I was so worried about you." Quinn said as Santana sat down next to her on the sofa.

"I know Q, I was worried about me too." Santana smiled. "So what has HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! Is that an engagement ring Quinn Fabray?"

"Haha, I was hoping that you wouldn't notice, I didn't want to steal your big day. But yes, it is Mark proposed."

"Oh my God Quinn, congratulations!" Santana said and threw her arms around her.

"Thanks San, well I was going to wait for a little while to ask you, but guess now is as good a time as any. Will you be my maid of honor?" Quinn asked.

"Of course! Yes!" Santana said excitedly.

After talking to Quinn for a little while longer Santana excused herself to go talk with Tina, who she was pretty sure didn't just gain a ton of weight, and that she was actually pregnant.

"So Mrs. Chang, is there something that you wanted to tell me?" Santana said as she walked up to Tina, who smiled and laughed.

"Well, I am pregnant, is that what you were looking for?"

"Yes!" Santana said and dropped to her knees so that she was in front of Tina's belly. "Hello in the baby asian, I'm you Auntie Tana, I'm gonna be your coolest Auntie, except maybe for Auntie Brittany, because she's pretty cool too."

"Oh how times have changed, Santana Lopez talking to my stomach and calling herself Auntie Tana." Tina laughed.

"Shut up!" she said put patted Tina's belly before standing up, which took a little longer than it should have due to her problems with her leg.

"Are you alright?" Tina asked noticing Santana's struggle to stand up.

"Ya fine." she winced as she finally got up. "I have a bad leg, I'm actually lucky that I still have a leg there, but enough of me, when is little Baby Chang coming? Is it a girl Chang or boy Chang?"

"Its a girl and I'm due in three months, Mike and I are very excited."

"I bet, I remember how excited I was when the twins were born, not that I wasn't for Tony, but there is something about the first one, or in our case two, that is just special."

"I know that is what Rachel said too." Tina said.

"Well, I think I'm going to go talk to Puck before he drinks his way into a coma." Santana said laughing at how much Puck was still a kid.

"Tana!" he said as she walked up to him.

"Puckerman, how are you?"

"Glad to know that my friend is okay."

"I'm fine Puck."

"Oh I know, but you know that I am here for you if you want to talk about something and you don't want to talk to Brittany because you don't want to scare her, or you don't want to talk to Finn because he will think its his fault, you can always call me." Puck said seriously.

"Thanks Noah, really it means a lot." Santana said and she pulled him in for a hug.

"Wow look at Lopez going all soft."

"Shut it Puckerman!"


	21. Talk to Me

_**I just realized that I made a mistake and that I wrote in chapter 19 about Brittany's father, though it was brief, but I had said in chapter 3 or 4 that he was dead, so please disregard that part :o Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been very busy. But here is chapter 21, this story is on its down swing because there really isn't much left to tell unless anyone has any ideas.**_

_**Callie1121- forced away is coming, I am doing it in pieces haha.**_

_**lileyfan1415-thank you!**_

_**MusicFlowsWithin- haha thanks!**_

_**prooobie- haha thanks, no blaine and rory filled chapter sorry :/**_

_**Buttercup XD XD- omg I missed you and your rants! Congrats on your win at the Hunger Games, I'm sure your district is very proud, I know mine was when I won. I know 200 reviews is nuts! ahah I can tell you were hyper when you wrote this, btw the mahogany line was one of my favs, except for after Katniss shot the arrow at the gamemakers and Haymitch told Effie to loosen her corset and have a drink ahah!**_

_**alopez208- thank you soooo much! working on a PLL story, I will let you know when I put it up!**_

* * *

><p>It had been five months since Brittany and Finn had thrown the surprise party for Santana. It was the end of the summer, the twins were about to start their senior year of high school, Tony was heading to seventh grade, and Santana and Finn had been honorably discharged. They were both awarded Purple Hearts and Prisoner of War Medals. Since being discharged from the Army Finn joined the FBI, and worked in New York City in the antiterrorism unit. Santana was now working a vocal coach for the same company that Brittany worked for, she was helping broadway singers with their songs. Her flashbacks were getting less frequent and her PTSD was getting much better.<p>

Santana and Brittany were currently sitting in front of their computer "ooooing" and "awwwing" over the newest pictures of Arabella "Bella" Chang. She was two months old and was absolutely adorable. In almost every picture she was smiling or laughing. There was one that showed Mike making some ridiculous face and Bella appeared to be in a hysterical fit of giggles.

"She is so cute, we need to see her San." Brittany said as they got to the last picture and typed a quick reply to Mike and Tina about how cute she was and how big she had gotten since the last pictures they had sent.

"Well they are going to be at Quinn's wedding aren't they?" Santana said. "And were all going to be in Lima in three days Britt." she laughed at her wife's silliness.

"But that is soooo long." she replied jokingly.

"Brittany, I think that you are the master of waiting, you waited a whole year to see me." Santana reminded her.

"I know, I was joking Santana." Brittany replied, her voice going hard and serious.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to upset you Britt, I was just saying, that if you can wait that long for me, you can wait another three days."

"I know, San, I know. And speaking of three days, we need to pick up the kids wedding clothes, I think that we should do that tonight." Brittany said brightly, changing to the subject of Quinn's upcoming nuptials.

"Ya we can go and have dinner and pick them up either before or after but Britt I need to ask you something important." Santana said, her voice still serious.

"Ask away."

"Why don't you ever want to talk about it?"

"The kids wedding clothes?"

"Britt...you know what I mean." Santana said. "We have never once sat down and had conversation about what happened to me. I have sat and talked with the kids, Finn, Rachel and everyone else but you."

"I thought that it would be to painful."

"For me or for you?"

"Both." Brittany said in a small voice. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes. Can we talk now?" Santana asked pulling Brittany down next to her on the couch.

"Okay, ya...sure..." Brittany said, she was nervous, but she didn't know why. She had known Santana forever and had never been this nervous before having a conversation with her in her life.

"Brittany, really don't be so nervous, its just me." Santana said as if she was reading her mind.

"I know, I don't why I'm nervous."

"You are nervous because you know you are about to relive everything and it was painful. I know how everyone felt about what happened and they know how I felt, everyone but you and you are the most important one."

"Okay, what do you want to know first San?" Brittany asked her voice slightly less nervous this time.

"How did you find out? Santana asked her.

Brittany closed her eyes before answering as if she were transporting herself back to the moment when she was told that Santana was missing. "I was in Lima. It was the reunion, we were watching the Nationals video and the doorbell rang. Mr. Schue answered the door and then he came back into the room and told me and Rachel it was for us. The two guys in all white came in and told us your helicopter went down and that you were no where to be seen and they thought that you were dead." Brittany said, her eyes closed the entire time.

"Did you think that I was dead?"

"No." she said, eyes opening.

"You told the kids, your mom, and my parents. I can't imagine how hard it was for you, I am so sorry that you had to go through that."

"Santana, you should not be the one apologizing for anything, I should be the one who is apologizing for what you went through. I mean I don't even know what the hell that psycho did to you over there and you are here worrying about me." Brittany said. "What did he do to you Santana?"

"He tortured me. A lot, he cut me and burned me and did terrible things. That is where all of these scars come from." Santana said pointing to scars, some newer than others, as she spoke. "And of course he shot me as well." she said pointing to the large scar on her left shoulder.

"I thought you were dead, it had been so long since I had heard anything about you and then Mike was taken and he said that he talked to you and I started to hope again. Then he told me that they had told you he was dead and I felt so broken, for you. I couldn't even imagine how you must be feeling thinking that you had just gotten your son killed, thinking that Mike was gone. All I wanted to do was talk to you, let you know that he was okay."

"I found out, and it was you that told me."

"I'm sure it felt like what I felt when I got the call that you were okay. I think the only thing that was better than that phone call was when you called me and told me to look outside." Brittany said and Santana smiled.

"Your reaction was funnier than I had imagined, I think that you thought I wasn't real." Santana laughed.

"I didn't believe that you were really there, I thought I was imagining everything. Then when I realized that it was you I couldn't seem to make my legs work for a moment."

"I thought it was cute." Santana said kissing her forehead. The door to the house opened and the three children came into the house laughing with each other.

"How was the movie?" Brittany asked.

"It was good. What's for dinner?" Tony asked.

"Mijo, did you not just eat popcorn?" Santana laughed. He shrugged. "Well Mom and I were thinking we could go out to dinner and get your clothes for Auntie Quinn's wedding and then finishing packing so we don't have to get up even earlier tomorrow morning."

"Yes!"


	22. Weddings and PTSD

_**Hello! Chapter 22 is hereeeeee! I want to thank codyismydog for giving me an idea for this chapter! I have started a new fic, It is a glee story and is called Together We Stand, Alone We Fall, I would appreciate it if you checked it out!**_

_**prooobie- haha sorry, no blaine and rory again, maybe next time?**_

_**lileyfan1415-thank you, glad you enjoyed it!**_

_**Callie1121- thank you as always**_

_**codyismydog- thank you that opens up a whole knew window for me**_

_**MusicFlowsWithin- thank you!**_

_**alopez208- and once again thank you!**_

_**Buttercup XD XD- haha maybe a bit. Tony likes cake, weddings = cake, cake = happy Tony, plus getting out of school doesn't hurt at all.**_

* * *

><p>"Okay you three go sit with Uncle Finn, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Kurt." Brittany said to her children as she and Santana arrived at the church for Quinn's wedding. Tony, Shay, and Mike were going to sit with the rest of the New Directions and their children as Brittany and Santana were both in the wedding.<p>

The kids walked to the front of the church. They could see Mark, Quinn's fiancé standing up there nervously with his three groomsmen. Santana and Brittany joined Mercedes, Quinn's third bridesmaid, at the back of the church while they waited for Quinn. The three groomsmen walked to the back and began to start talking to the bridesmaids. The groomsmen's names were Jason, Patrick, and Alex. Jason was the best man so he and Santana would be walking down together, as would Brittany and Patrick and Mercedes and Alex.

Quinn arrived a few moments before the ceremony was supposed to start, she looked both nervous and excited.

"Quinn, you look amazing!" Mercedes squealed.

"You really do, Q." Santana agreed.

"Thanks guys, okay so Brittany and Pat, you guys go first, then Mercedes and Alex you guys count to twenty and follow, then San and Jay you guys count to twenty five and follow then its my turn." Quinn said with a smile, her father had just appeared, smiling from ear to ear. They had finally been able to make peace.

The music started and Brittany and Patrick started down to the alter. After twenty seconds Mercedes and Alex followed, then another twenty five seconds later Santana and Jason followed. Once Santana and Jason reached the alter, the everyone stood and Quinn and her father began to make their way down the the alter.

The wedding ceremony was sweet and went of without a hitch. It was perfect and Quinn was grateful. Santana and Brittany smiled as Quinn said a tearful "I do" and she and Mark kissed. They clapped along with everyone else. They exited the church after the happy couple and found their children with the rest of the New Directions in the church yard. They were all planning on going together to the reception, which was immediately after the wedding so nobody had anytime to change.

"Mike you look handsome." Santana said as she saw her son fidgeting with his tie.

"Why thank you Santana." Mike Chang responded with a laugh.

"Not you! My son." she said with a little laugh as well.

"Come on we need to get to the reception." Tina said, little baby Bella sleeping in her arms.

"Yes! Open bar time!" Puck said to a general laughter.

They all went to the reception together and found their seats. Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes were up at the front table on the bride's side. The New Directions and their spouse's plus Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were split over two tables. Their kids were at the kids tables near by. They all ate there dinner and made simple small talk. After dinner it was time for the toasts. The best man was up first, he took a few minutes, then it was Santana's turn.

"Hi, I'm Quinn's maid of honor, Santana Lopez. I met Quinn Fabray in freshman year of high school when we tried out for the Cheerios in together. She became best friends with me and Brittany, my wife. The three of us did everything together in high school, we joined Cheerios together, joined the Glee Club together, quit the Cheerios together and then won Nationals in Cheerios and Glee Club together. Quinn has been my best friend for so long, she has helped me through so many times in my life. Mark, I know that I don't know you that well yet as I was in Afghanistan for the majority of the time that you two were dating, but I will tell you if you hurt my Q, I will go all Lima Heights on you." That earned chuckles from all the guests who understood, clearly Quinn had explained it to Mark because he chuckled also. "But seriously, I wish you two the best. I love you guys! To Quinn and Mark!

"To Quinn and Mark!" the room echoed.

Santana sat down and listened to the rest of the toasts. She felt a cool breeze no her face and looked up, the ceiling fans were on high. She began to feel uneasy but she couldn't figure out why. Just then someone popped a bottle of champagne and Santana dropped to the ground and covered her head. This was missed by no one, but just in case it was, everyone was aware of it when Santana screamed.

"Finn! Finn where are you? Are you okay? We need to get out of here!" she yelled.

The room grew silent, no one knew what was going on and Santana kept screaming for Finn. Finn was the one who figured out what was going on. He ran up to where Santana was.

"Santana! I'm right here I'm fine!" he said and she got up and threw herself into his arms.

It dawned on everyone else then what was going on, she was having a PTSD episode, a flashback.

"Finn, we have to get out of here, Alex is coming he is coming to kill us." She said, quieter this time.

Every eye turned to the groomsman Alex, who had blank shock written upon his face. But those who knew the name of Santana and Finn's captor knew that she didn't mean Quinn's husband's groomsman.

"Okay San, come with me I will get you out of here." Finn said, he knew that the only way to get her out of this was to play along.

"Be careful, I'm sure there are mines around here." Santana whispered, it was like Finn was the only person who existed in the room.

Finn carefully led Santana outside, out of the room. Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn followed. Santana sat down on a bench and closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked at Finn, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked uncertainly.

"San?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

"Yes? Why are you all looking at me like that, what is going on?" she asked, confused.

"San, you just started screaming for Finn, you were having a PTSD episode or a flashback. You told Finn that you two needed to get out before Alex killed you." Quinn said.

"Oh my god, Quinn I am so sorry! I just ruined your wedding!" Santana said.

"No! You didn't, if anything you spiced it up. Why don't you get some air and I'll have a word with the waiters about popping the champagne bottles so close to you." Quinn said, she walked back inside and everyone but Brittany followed her.

"I thought I was getting better." Santana said flatly.

"You are, you will, it takes time, it just takes time."


	23. Epilogue

_**Hello! Sorry I've been MIA(haha) for a while but I couldn't think of where to take this story anymore so this is the last chapter, it is short but I hope you like it and enjoyed the whole story. Thank you to all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting or alerting me and or the story!**_

___**lileyfan1415- thank you and thank you for all of your reviews!**_

___**Callie1121- thank you and thank you for reviewing all of the chapters of this story**_

__**_proooooobie- thank you?_**

**_alopez208- thank you so much!_**

_**santanalopez4ever- aww thanks!**_

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that this is happening, I can't believe it!" Santana said.<p>

"Baby, you knew it was going to happen, kids grow up, even ours, no matter how much you don't want them to." Brittany said sitting down on the bed next to Santana.

"But graduating high school, oh God, they are graduating high school!" Santana said and she buried her head in her pillow, causing Brittany to giggle.

Today was the twins high school graduation day, and Santana wasn't taking it very well. She was not good with the fact that their first babies were all grown up now. She and Brittany had been getting ready to leave and go to the school when Santana had started freaking out. Brittany was freaking out a little bit too but not nearly as much as Santana was.

"I know hun, and if we don't leave now we will miss it." Brittany said.

Santana got up quickly, she may be upset but she would under no circumstances miss her twins high school graduation. She stood up, straightened her dress and quickly called into Tony's room to tell him that it was time to go. Brittany followed her out of the room and to the car. When they arrived at the school they saw that Brittany's mother, Santana's parents and most of the New Directions were there, everyone but Artie. Brittany and Santana had invited them all because they were family and the twins had asked them too.

Since there weren't many people in the graduating class at the on base high school Shay and Mike went to they had no trouble with the large group they had. They all walked inside and took up about two rows of seats.

"We didn't think you guys were coming." Puck joked.

"Ya well Mami had a mini freak out about her babies growing up." Tony said and everyone burst out laughing.

"Anthony Pierce-Lopez!" Santana said and that just made everyone laugh harder.

"Okay guys its not that funny. I get where she's coming from, its hard. When your kids are graduating high school we can laugh at you." Brittany said coming to Santana's defense.

"Thank you." she whispered.

After that small talk was exchanged while they waited for the graduation ceremony to begin. They waited for about a half an hour before music started playing and the principle walked on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome the class of 2029!" he said and the graduating seniors started to file in and the whole place applauded.

The ceremony was long but nice. When Mike and Shay were called and walked across the stage both Santana and Brittany cried, and cheered, while everyone else in their group cheered very loudly as well. After the ceremony Santana practically tackled the twins into a hug. They of course found it hilarious.

They all went back to the house for a graduation party. It was great, they were all together. They were back to their family. It had been months since Santana had had any PTSD episodes. She was prospering in her new job and was happy. Her physical and emotional wounds were both healed leaving nothing but fading scars.


End file.
